


The Wolf and the Halla

by Live4h0y



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, POV Solas, Past Lavellan/Solas, Sexy Solas, SolAss, Solas Being Solas, Solas Feels, Solas Smut, Young Solas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 38,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live4h0y/pseuds/Live4h0y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Solas x Inquisitor Lavellan fan fic. My first shot at Fan Fiction. Originally wrote on Wattpad. Starring Adani Lavellan.</p><p>Entirely based off of Dragon Age: Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dead World (a Solas Prologue)

During uthenera he had wandered the abyss without purpose, gaining his strength over millinia. When he awoke, however, everything was different. He had not imagined that creating the veil would have caused the world to die.

His eyes opened with a start. He sat up quickly, his long black braid flipped over his shoulder with the motion. Despite having been asleep for a long time. He slipped from his bed, the quilts of silk had long since rotted away. He had slept on merely a rag and a tattered mattress, for many years. He padded down the stairs quickly, and entered the main hall. Disaster. The ceiling had fell in, which made making his way outside difficult. After carefully laid steps and maneuvers, he walked out into the sun. His eyes burned from the light he had not seen in so long. He held up a hand to shade his eyes.

The courtyard was empty, as expected. The statue of Fen'Harel facing the gate and out toward the mountains was absent. He wondered where it had went. He descended the stairs carefully, only then noticing that his clothes were all but destroyed. What had once been a beautiful robe made for a God, was now nothing more than rags. At the least, it covered the important parts. His manhood well hidden beneath a few folds of a rotted velvet robe. He grunted. Doesn't matter, he thought, no one is here.

He walked around the yard awhile, assessing the damage. He tried to bring magic to his fingers to help clean the mess. It was useless. He was too weak. He was in the garden when he lost his control. The eluvian was gone, his eluvian. His statue was gone also, another of Fen'Harel. He walked carefully around. All the beautiful plants he had once enjoyed had withered to dust and blown away. There were no trees to shade the benches. There was nothing. He huffed. A scowl crossed his face as he threw a ball of energy across the garden, his hair whipped back over his shoulder and at some point the braid fell loose. The barrage of energy crashed through a barrier of one gazebo and it crumpled, sending up dust from old stone. He yelled loudly. Cursing the world, or really himself. He rushed to his study quickly. The walls were dusty, his paintings withered, the faces of the elves he once knew missing pieces of their physical characteristics. He breathed hard, tears stinging his eyes. How long has it been, he wondered. His castle was in disrepair, the statues and eluvian gone.

His eyes popped open. The orb. He rushed back to his quarters, taking the steps two at a time. The orb would be here, on a shelf by the fireplace. He ran to it and grabbed the orb without thought. He dusted the spiderwebs off of its surface, as he sat on the ground there beside the fireplace and shelf. He tried to use the orb to channel his powers, he rubbed his fingers over the surface and called to it with hope. Nothing happened. He could not wield the power in his own orb anymore. The orb he had spent years channeling power into, the orb he had done unspeakable things to get. The orb he had used to become a God.

He threw the orb away from him in frustration. It rolled under the remnants of the bed he had laid on for so long. He sat there a long time before he brought his eyes up and looked to the balcony. The city? He stood and walked out of the door. He looked across the mountains, but he saw no flicker of the city. He closed his eyes again. Through the anger and sadness he reminded himself that he had put up the veil to save the world. Not himself. Placing the veil and trapping the Gods had taken alot out of him. He had been asleep a very long time.

"The world." He croaked. It was the first words he had spoken in an eternity. And despite his body being no more sore than after any night asleep, his vocal cords had became dry over the years. The words set off a fit of coughing. Eventually, the coughs subsided, and he rubbed at his throat trying to rub some moisture into the cords and tendons there.

....

It took days of practice, but finally he could speak. If only to himself. He tried to be patient, but he needed to go into the world, find out what had changed, to know what he had done. He sung to himself as he painted over his ancient paintings. This is a new world. A new story. He told himself that anyways. The murals that had hanged in the main hall, that he had once made to depict the discovery of himself, were gone. There was no trace of them ever existing. Probably best, he wasn't The Dread Wolf anymore. He was Solas now. Again. Finally again.

He had realized before his sleep that Fen'harel had been a insult, but he had taken it as a badge of pride. He had been a rebellious creature. He had demanded respect for his Godlihood for a long time. Then, all at once he had seen himself and the others for what they were. Evil. Dictators. Demanding respect they had done nothing to earn, placing fear into the hearts of those that dared to stand against them. Eventually, he tried to right those wrongs. He tried to release his people from the others, but he didn't know that in doing so, he had destroyed the world and destroyed the elves.

.....

He departed from the castle only a month after he had awoke. He had lived off of grains he had found in storage and snow he had melted in a pot. The grain was running low, he had to leave. But more than that he wanted to leave. The day before leaving he walked through the castle, looking at things, making sure there was no trace of him there. On his journey through his quarters he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. He walked over and trailed his fingers down his face. His hand lingered on his cheek, seeing a few rings in the slant of his ear. He removed them carefully. He moved to the bathhouse and found a razor, still fresh in its leather casing. He shaved off his hair. The long black hair falling to the floor in waves. He burned his things that night. Dragging his old robes of velvet and some of wolf fur down the steps and into the courtyard. He pulled the hair he had cut earlier from his pocket as well and dropped all of these things into a pile. He lit them with fire from his fingertips. Weak flames sprung from his fingers, and he frowned at the meekness of his body.

....

He found a small village a few weeks later. He didn't know where he was exactly. Things were different in this new world. The sky wasn't as bright, and one could not sense the magic of the Fade tingling on their skin. The people in the village mulled about with crates of food and other things. He approached one. "Hello, sir. May I have a fruit?"

The man smirked. "Sure ya' can. For a shilling it's all yours." He sat down the box, awaiting payment. Solas looked perplexed. The man grew impatient. "Well? Pay up, or stop wasting my time elf." He said before picking up his crate and walking away.

Pay for food? Solas thought that was ridiculous, he didn't have any gold shillings. Evanuris didn't need gold, they had power. Only he didn't. Not anymore. He trudged on. He met an elf in a bar here and he approached her gleefully.

"Hello!" He said to her with glee. She looked confused as she replied with a soft hello. Then asked if she could get him a drink. He started to say yes, but wasn't sure. Did he have to pay? "Oh, I don't have any money, lethallan." He replied to her.

She smiled and creased her brow. "I ain't been called that before. Especially not by another city elf." She said.

City elf? "What?"

"Well, you ain't Dalish, that's for sure. You don't have those tattoos on your face." She said. Dalish? "I'm sorry I gotta get to work." She told Solas before heading off to talk to others.

He left the village empty handed and full of regret. Did I ruin it all? He thought to the people. Their eyes were dull, they had no connection to the Fade and their lives were bleak and short. He went to other villages. At one was a stable master. He asked the man to see his mounts. He didn't see any griffons, his old mount had been a griffon. He and the beast had flown into battle many times. "Do you know where I can find a griffon?" He asked the horse master.

The man's dirty face turned up in a smile before laughing. "Griffons been extinct a long time, elf." He chuckled again and shook his head. "What were you born yesterday?"

Extinct? Like the trees and flowers he had once loved to look at? He traveled on. Spending his time alone in doing so. He went to many villages. And ran across a few of these Dalish elves. All the people the same, so many dull eyes. And his people, no, just elves, servants and lost. Or worse, still serving those they thought were Gods. The Dalish were a curious group to him. They served the Gods that had once enslaved the race. They passed on legends and stories about the Gods, that were false. At one village he even heard an elf invoking his name. "May the Dread Wolf take you."

He had done this to them. He had tried to save them, and they invoked his name as a curse. As a warning, even though he had been the one to stand for them. He thought he deserved it, for destroying the world. He had released them from the Gods only to bring them here, serving man.

He traveled everywhere, hoping to find proof that all was not lost. He found none. He needed a plan.

...

He had travelled very far to meet with an ancient one. He found him in prison, under men calling themselves the Grey Wardens. He helped the demon escape before giving him the orb. He needed the power unlocked so that he could release the Evanuris, break down the veil, and restore the world to its former glory. Things didn't go as planned. He expected the one calling itself Corypheus, would be killed when tapping into the ancient energy. Corypheus did tap into the energy successfully, but there was a hiccup. A young girl, a Dalish elf.


	2. Before It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before heading to Haven, Adani Lavellan is faced with problems from another Clan. 
> 
> These first few chapters (excluding the Prologue) were written when I was learning to write well. But if you can suffer through the plain few chapters, I got alot better.

She awoke to the sounds of birds chirping. Something she often times did, after falling asleep on the hill overlooking the Camp. She liked it up there. She could see the sky and all the stars, she could dream of places far away from the stress of the Clan and all the responsibilities that meant for her as the First. They had lived peacefully for so long, but now..

"Adani?" The sound of a voice gave her a start.  "Are you up here lethallan?" She let out her relief with a sigh, it was only the Keeper. 

"Yes, Hahren. I fell asleep watching the camp. Ir Abelas." Adani said. Keeper Aravae pursed her lips, but nonetheless, nodded in understanding. "Did I miss the morning hunt?" The old woman just nodded then turned and left. Adani thought that was odd. She had done this often enough for it not to be a surprise. What could it be? 

Adani headed into camp. As she approached she could already tell something was amiss. It was too quiet. There were no laughing children, no morning chatter, only murmurs and whispers. She quickened her pace. 

In the middle of the camp there were some elves, men, she hadn't seen before. That must be what all this is about, she thought. They looked disappointed. With her? Why? "Is something wrong, lethallin?" 

"Indeed it is, First of Levellan. It appears there is already a First", one of the elves said. He laughed, but his eyes were cold. "It is not a problem. I came because unfortunately my daughter is a mage. I was hoping to find a place for her to go." 

"Ir abelas, hahren. I do hope you find a place for her." 

"Ah, indeed. As do we. Thank you for your time, Clan Lavellan." he turned to leave. Before he did however, he whispered something to the Keeper, Her face turned dark for a moment, and then he turned and left. The Keeper quickly changed her expression and began busying herself with making sure everyone had eaten. Her look of unease had not went unnoticed however. 

Adani tried to approach her about it, but she simply said "Not now, Adani." 

After dinner that night Adani decided to approach her with it again. It had weighed heavily on her all day. It had been difficult to focus on hunting anything. She scared away three nugs and a group of halla. She had attempted to fish to no avail. Eventually she just picked some berries and root and headed back to camp for a bath. After the bath in the stream and some fresh clothes, she headed up for supper. Aravae was siting alone on the ledge of an aravel. 

Adani decided to skip the soup and nug and went straight towards her. The Keeper had always been open with her. It was strange that she would keep to herself all day. Even as a young woman, maybe in her 16th year, when Adani's original Clan, Clan Lyklor, had sent her here, Aravae had been like a mother to her.

Her parents brought her on some of the Clans best horses and had spent the day making sure she was comfortable, and that the people were nice. They had acted so strong, but she knew how much it pained them that she had to be sent to a different camp. Lyklor already had a First, so they had spent a year trying to make sure that Adani had somewhere to go. She wondered how they were. Did they have more children? Did they wonder about her as much as she did them?

"Keeper Aravae, are you all right? What did that man say to you?" 

"Oh, Adani. We were his last hope for his daughter. She is only in her 13th year and already a powerful mage. He was angry. He said.. I.." she began crying and Adani rushed to her side. 

"What? Hahren, what did he say to you?" her mind ran wild. Had he cursed her for not taking in the child? Invoked Fen'Harel on her?

" He said 'Dareth shiral, until we meet again, Keeper." 

"But Keeper-"

"No, Adani. It is how he said it. With malice. Like I could do something to help his child but chose not to," her voice caught and she put her head in her hands. Her dark brown hair falling over her face in waves.

"Aravae, what Clan did they come from?" the woman just shook her head. "Hahren?" 

" They came from Clan Lyklor, my dear."

.....................................................................................................................  
Translations  
Hahren = elder, someone to be respected  
lethallin(an)= kin, of the same blood  
Fen'Harel= The Dread Wolf. An eleven God.  
ir abelas= i'm sorry  
dareth shiral= safe journeys


	3. Before It All part 2

The first thing she felt was nothing. Numbness that seemed to swallow her up. The second was confusion. Vast and wide confusion. How had these elves came from the Clan she was supposed to be raised in. Where her parents were. They were so cold. Harsh. Nothing like the parents and people she remembered. 

She asked the Keeper about it again to no avail. She would tell her nothing else. Adani wondered what she could do. These people would be back she told the Aravae, but the old woman had said they would be moving again soon and to not worry. She wondered what the Keeper knew of Lyklor. Apparently something that scared her to the point of tears. 

She did worry though. She worried that they would follow. They would follow them and cause havoc for the good people of Lavellan. She worried they would hurt someone or sabatage their aravels. She knew there would be something.

There had been stories of Clans that seemed polite and well at the gatherings every few years, but trusted no one. No other elves either. She had of course also heard of the Clans that made life miserable for any one around them. Attacking any who approached camp. Especially humans. 

Of course all Clans have their quirks, and she wondered what Lyklor was really like. She couldn't stand it actually, it kept her up that night. Wondering if she would have those cold eyes and voices that sent shivers down her spine had she grown up there. She would go see what it was like there, but Clan Lyklor was back over the mountains. In the cold valleys on the other side. They never moved. It was a permanent settlement. And, unfortunately, it was just too far away.

At some point in the small hours of the morning she dozed off. Dreaming of cold vast plains where the wind seemed to blow at a constant speed and the trees were weighed down with snow and ice. Big Dalish bred horses scraped their hooves around in the snow, scraping up little roots and ripping them from the ground. All so calm. A memory maybe?   
***  
Aravae decided to load the aravels the next day. Piling their tents and supplies inside quickly, they got going around dawn. Perfect. Adani had rode along with some of the small children to tell them stories and keep them occupied with little halla and fennecs she and Revansa had carved together. Revansa had been courting her for awhile. She wasn't sure if she was interested in him yet, but thought so. He made her smile alot.

Revansa was a tall elf with dark black hair and dark round eyes to match. He had a strong jawline and a beautiful set of lips. He was also a very skilled hunter. Always bringing in the most rabbits and fish to eat. He was impressive and she had been considering the thought of him for awhile. 

Revansa joined her with the children when they began asking for stories of Mythal, toward the end of their journey, about two days later, the Goddess they had both got vallaslin to honor. She had chosen Mythal because she was know as "the Great Protector" and the Goddess of love, and Adani would put herself in front of those she loved, she identified most clearly with Mythal. 

By the evening they were to stop, she had all but forgotten of Lyklor and was more focused on Revansa. When she sat down against a tree outside camp he followed. They watched the youngers set up camp. Then dozing off he sat on the other side of the tree and began to sing softly. She smiled and then nodded off to sleep.


	4. Outside Haven

The Dalish have never been too trusting of nearby human towns. Some humans search out the elves and cause harm, sometimes wrecking their camps, burning down their aravels. And Adani had even heard stories of kidnappings. Pathetic. Though she hoped such was not true. What could humans possibly need with Dalish elves, let alone Dalish children? 

When the Keeper said they needed someone to keep an eye on what was going on in a nearby town called Haven, Adani didn't hesitate to volunteer. She didn't hate humans, but she definitely didn't trust them so spying on them seemed reasonable and she wanted to do it. Curiosity killed the cat. 

Adani was strapping on her leather boots as Revansa came and sat down beside her. "It's so cold here. I do not like it." He stated, wrapping his fur coat around him more snuggly.

"I don't mind the cold, it's the slushy snow I dislike." Adani said. "I do not enjoy cold, wet feet though" she looked up at him. His cheeks were red from the cold and his nose looked like a little cherry. She smiled. 

"I know I look just dashing in the snow, but that's not why I came by." He said cautiously "I wished to ask you to let me go with you. Or in your stead." He knew it was a futile attempt. She would never accept that.

She snorted. "Not likely, Revansa. You would only slow me down. I must go, and I must go alone." 

Of course she'd said no. But he had to try. He had been courting her awhile, and they they had been friends even longer, he had strong feelings for her. He needed to make a move now. He reached out and grabbed her hand. She froze and looked back up at him. Too late now. I have to go forward from here he thought. So he pulled her hand up to his cold lips and kissed it. "Be careful, Vhenan." Crap. Vhenan? It just came out. 

"Vhenan?" She looked troubled. She thought through all the past times they'd spent together. This is just..   
"I will, Revansa." Was all she said. She cared about him. But wasn't sure about all that "love" stuff. She removed her hand slowly. And finished lacing her boot. Then stood and left.

By the Creators! Why did I say that? I ruined it all. He ran to catch her. "I'm sorry I said that. I mean I care about you a lot, I'm sure you know this much, but I.. Well, I just.. I..."

Adani smiled softly. She reached out and grabbed his hand and lifted it to her lips. "Be good, lathallin". And with that she left camp, and left him standing there. She didn't feel guilty exactly. She just wasn't sure what to think. Luckily she had plenty of time to think on her trip.   
***  
She reached the outskirts of Haven in 2 hours. It wasn't exactly an easy journey, with all the snow and sharp gusts of wind that chilled her to the bone. The snow stuck to her hair and stung her cheeks. She pulled her hood up over her head. What good it did. 

She was nearing a temple of sorts. She could see it down the hill from where she stood. No one was there. Maybe its abandoned. As she came closer she heard voices. Nothing to be concerned about really. She continued on. Walking away from the muffled voices.  
"Someone, help me!" A woman? But how? No time to think she turned and ran towards the sound of her voice. She burst through a door startled at the scene.

"What's going on here?" Was the last thing she remembered from that day.


	5. Inside Haven

She woke in a cell. On a hard metal frame with no mattress. A small blanket full of holes over her body. What? Where am I? What about that.. Woman? 

Someone approached. She heard their careful yet meaningful steps headed her way. No time to waste she rolled out of the metal bed and stood. She rushed to the bars. She reached up to grab them and froze. Staring at the green glow of her hand she was terrified. 

What is this? What's happening!?  
As if to answer her thoughts a young woman with a scar across her cheek and deep honey eyes is standing there. She doesn't say anything at first. Then demands to know what happened at the "Temple of Sacred Ashes". 

"Wh-what?" Asks Adani. "What is this? How did it.." referring to her hand. Confused. The woman doesn't answer her. But instead unlocks the door and handcuffs her. 

She brings Adani into a large dank room. She throws her down and starts asking questions. 

"I don't remember!" She finally says.  
**  
The woman, Cassandra, had finally let her have her hands free. However, she was not given a weapon and not spared any trust either. That's fine. I don't trust you either. She had thought. The mark.. It throbbed. The closer they got to "the Breach" the more of hurt. 

They had walked a bit and Cassandra was telling her of the breach and the things people had said when Adani felt a sudden surge of pain. She fell down, tears in her eyes and tried to hold back a scream. The mark.. "The breach is growing. And it is killing you." Cassandra stated matter of factly. Great. I'm stuck for sure. I guess I won't be running into the woods the first chance I get.  
***  
During the battle Cassandra had left her to herself. Luckily a staff lay nearby. Maybe a result of apostate and Templar fighting. No matter, she was thankful. The Seeker was not exactly happy to return and find her with weapon. She demanded she disarm immediately. Outraged Adani stated that she was a mage! She doesn't need a weapon to defend herself. The Seeker looked furious and afraid. But finally said "I know. And you are right. But I cannot protect you. You should keep it."

Later down the road Cassandra said they were meeting up with a group ahead. She demanded they rush forward "I hear fighting!" She had said. Adani didn't care. Whatever. Didn't matter to her. The battle was short. And afterwards an Elven man grabbed her hand and forced it towards the rift. It snapped closed. She removed her hand from his quickly. How did he know about the mark?

Quickly they all introduced themselves. 

"I am Solas, if there are to be introductions." He said with a smile, tilting his head as if amused "I am pleased to see you still live."

"He means I kept that thing from killing you while you slept" said the dwarf. Solas just smiled softly. 

"For that I owe you my thanks" Adani said to the elf. She studied his face. An apostate? Times must be desperate. Can't say I mind having another elf here though. Even if he isn't Dalish. At least he is Elvhen. 

She noticed she was staring , blushing she started to look away. It had not escaped his notice and he instinctively squinted his eyes a  
Those eyes. So green, beautiful really. What could she be thinking of? Her olive skin marked with the vallaslin of Mythal frames her face so well. White branches reaching across her forehead, down towards her cheeks, her chin had a few branches etched on it. A thin line runs right down the middle of her lips. Beautiful. However, I need no distractions. She is very beautiful, but I can not be distracted. He thought all these thoughts silently while following behind her into a dark cave. He had cared for her and the anchor while she was asleep. He had thought then, wondered really, what this Dalish elf, this beautiful creature, was doing here. No, I can not. His mind made up now. He could not, even if he wanted to, get close to her.


	6. Travelling Along

She stepped out of her tent slowly. Not ready for the cold that would welcome her. The wind bit her face and made her cheeks numb. She blinked away tears from the cold and pulled up her cowl to cover her, if only a little. 

She had decided while traveling with Varric, Cassandra, and Solas that she would sleep with Cassandra. Even though they had a rough start she trusted her more than the others. The dwarf seemed okay, but she wasn't sure she trusted him. And the elf.. Well, he remained a mystery. 

During the first few weeks she had tried to get to know him. Catching him near a house he was staying at in Haven and asking him about his life. To no avail, however, most of his answers were directed outward. He would tell her how he spent his life sleeping and dreaming of the fade. But never told her anything personal. Despite that, she still felt drawn to him. Drawn like a moth to a flame. 

Today they were going to the hills of the Hinterlands to look for a man, a grey warden, known only as Blackwall. They had planned to be there yesterday but a storm caught them just a few hours outside of Haven and they had to set up camp until it passed.

As they walked, she fell to the back of the group to chat with Solas.

"Where are you from Solas? I don't believe you've ever told me." She asked.

He raised a brow. "Why?" He says defensively.

"I was just wondering. Maybe I've been there! We have traveled to all kinds of places. I'd love to know how you grew up."

"I came from a small village in the North. As for how I grew up, I told you, I spent most of my time in the fade." 

"Well, yes, of course. But I meant, like, what were your parents like?" Then added, "What was the village called?" 

He looked at her then. It seemed like forever in her mind's eye, but it was just a moment. He laughed. "What were your parents like?" He asked changing the subject. 

She told him that she hasn't seen her parents in years. Then remembered the problem they'd had with her parent's clan just a month ago. She wondered how everyone was back at Lavellan. The thought was gone as quickly as it came. Interrupted by Solas' sincere apology for her having to go through that. 

"Why are you sorry? It isn't your fault, its just how things are." She stated. But he said nothing. Instead he just walked onwards. That was all they would talk about at this moment, she thought. 

Adani walked back to the front of the group and chatted with Cassandra about the chantry. Adani was curious about what the humans believed. Ever since she had been named Herald of Andraste, she felt she should learn a little about their beliefs. Though she didn't believe in them, she thought it only respectful. 

\-----  
They stopped at a small camp to have a bite to eat and drink. As Adani was finishing her soup, Solas came and sat beside her.

"My mother," he said cautiously, "Was a hard woman. Stern. She wanted only the best for me, I know. I took her lessons to heart. Even so, I let her down, as I let them all down." He had sadness in his eyes. And Adani only wished to reach out and touch him. She resisted. 

"I'm sure you didn't let her down Solas. She is your mother, she will love you regardless." She said sincerely. He smiled sadly. They sat in silence awhile before he got up and left. She watched him go across camp. So mysterious. I want to know him better. But he's hiding something. He doesn't trust me. He caught her gaze in his. She felt her face grow hot. Had she been staring? She looked away. But not before seeing the faint hint of a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.


	7. Friendly Affairs

The group had spent all evening in the tavern. Everyone was laughing and having fun. Adani even caught Solas with a smile on his face a couple of times. She couldn't help but keep looking at him. She noticed that he was looking back at her. She took a drink from her tankard to hide her blush. 

"Hey, Chuckles. When we were fighting that bear earlier I didn't think you'd hold out." Said Varric playfully. 

"Ahh. If I recall you were the one hiding behind a tree." Solas said with a smirk. His leg brushed against hers under the table and she tried to pretend she didn't notice. 

"Hey! I wasn't hiding! I was in cover like any sane person would have been." Varric said. "Actually any sane person would have ran away."

Cassandra laughed, "You cannot outrun a bear. Especially with your short legs." They all laughed at that. 

"Alright, Seeker. Maybe you're right. But that doesn't mean I was hiding from battle... Or maybe I was. I mean bears are really big." 

\----  
After a few hours Adani decided to get ready for bed. She said goodbye to her companions and headed for the small house she'd been staying in. After she had gotten all washed up and was getting ready to lie down she heard a knock at her door. "Just a moment!" She said. And hurried to put on something more decent than her breast cloth and underwear. 

She opened the door to Solas. "Oh, hello Solas." She said. Embarrassed at her attire now and wishing she would have put on something other than the mix matched clothing she had on now. A pair of green trousers quickly thrown on and not even buttoned, and a red shirt that clearly wasn't hers. It resembled something Varric would wear. It even had a low cut front showing the top of dark skinned breasts. She pulled it up a bit.

"Hello, I was hoping to steal a moment of your time", he said. 

"Of course. Come in", she motioned for him to enter and he did. She closed the door and turned to see him sitting in one of the chairs. "So. What can I help you with?" 

"I have sensed an ancient elven artifact in the Hinterlands. I had hoped we might travel there." He said. 

"Uhh, sure. I'd love to." I'd love to? It isn't a date Adani. "I mean I'd love to see it. The artifact I mean." She blushed and looked away. Why do I always stammer and blush when he's around. 

"Excellent. I will be ready." He said. He didn't get up to leave however. Instead he turned his head a bit and looked at her. "Do you believe you are the Herald of Andraste?" He asked. 

She smiled. "Not really. I mean I respect their beliefs, but its not what I believe." 

"What is it that you believe, Lavellan?" He asked. 

"I believe in Elven Gods, of course." She said while motioning towards her vallaslin. 

"Ah, yes. Why did you choose Mythal?" 

"I always identified with Mythal more than others. I always felt like if my clan were threatened I would stand to protect them. I also have a great deal of love for people," she stated. "I always feel I should try and understand them and respect them."

"I see." He said looking away. A shadow on his face. "I must go." He stood and walked to the door. She followed and stood in the frame once opened.

"Okay. We'll talk later" she said after him. 

He turned back and looked at her. "Goodbye". He said with a smile. Then turned and left.


	8. Skyhold

The battle at Haven had left her wounded. Not physically, but rather her pride had been hurt. Corypheus had came to Haven and killed so many. Even with the Inquisition army there. Even with her and her companions, they were overrun and Haven was inevitably lost. 

It wasn't all a loss though. As much as her pride was bruised, she had stabbed a knife into Corypheus' ego. She had spoiled his plans. That gave them time, but also gave her a little of that stolen pride back. 

Adani had always been very prideful. She took a lot of pride in her Clan. She took a lot of pride in herself and the Dalish. She was a proud person, confident. Confidence and pride can be flaws though. They sometimes lead to rash decisions made on the basis of ego instead of facts or logic. 

Solas had led them to a castle in the mountains after the fall at Haven. He had told her to take the credit for finding it. It would help morale. 

Before the journey though, at a small camp he had said something that troubled her. As she hiked into the mountains she thought of it. He had said the orb Corypheus had was elven in origin.

How had this ancient tevinter magister got this powerful artifact. It was powerful enough to cause all of this. What elf, aside from a God themselves, could wield such power. And she didn't believe one of her Gods would just hand over such an artifact to him, knowing he would wreak havoc. Not even Fen'Harel would betray the world like that. 

She finally grew tired of thinking of it. She would not know the answers to that for a long time. Instead of thinking of her loss, she began to let her mind wonder to Solas, walking right to the left of her.

How were his feet not cold? He wasn't wearing any shoes. He walked in the deep snow with ease, however, and never once acted effected by his bare feet. He must use a small warming spell or something, she thought. 

Then her mind wandered to other places. She thought about his eyes. A harsh blue, deep and thoughtful, curious and guarded. She thought of how smooth his skin appeared and the strong line of his jaw. The small scar above his eye and the dimple in his chin. His soft lips, holding a tender smile. A smile she wanted to cover with her own lips. 

Most of all she liked his pointy ears. They fit on his head just right. They were proportionate and had a nice tilt. No ends that drooped outward. Not too big. They were the sign of good genes, she thought. As odd as it sounded she thought they were one of his best features. Though the others were good, she very much enjoyed looking at his ears. 

She thought all these things silently to herself as they had trekked on towards Skyhold. They had been flirting a little before the fall of Haven. Since she had not had time. But then she wanted to. She looked over at him and smiled. He squinted his eyes a little and tilted his head curiously. She winked at him and was satisfied to see a little color come to his cheeks. He tried to hide it. But didn't try to hide the soft smile he gave in return. 

She wanted more. Though she didn't want to come on too strong. So instead she just slowly tried to move closer to him, hopefully unnoticed, and maybe he would flirt with her. She moved an inch or two at a time until she was satisfied with the small length between their bodies.

She felt his hand brush her arm. Her heart pounded, she tried to quiet it, sure that he would hear her fumbling heart. She pretended outwardly that she didn't notice. 

He smiled a little. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to reach out and grab her hand. He looked back at the group following them. They were occupied watching where they put their feet. 

She was close enough now that Solas could touch her and no one would see. Their coats would hide any action from public eye. So he reached out, and this time he caught her hand. He held it snuggly in his own. His heart pounding he snuck a glance at Adani. She looked at him also, flushed. She smiled. 

She didn't know how long they held hands like that, but it seemed like a long time. Her heart fluttered around in her chest like a butterfly in a jar. Beating against its entrapment. He eventually released her hand to climb atop a rock and point to a castle. Skyhold. He smiled. A big smile. And she returned it. 

"Skyhold." He said, still looking into her green eyes.


	9. Pride

She felt exhilarated. He had held her hand! Her hand! She danced around her new quarters. Spinning in circles with her blue night gown flowing around with her as she spun and danced, making her look like she was made of water. A smile had been plastered on her face ever since that moment. She was giddy. She felt confident now that he did like her at least. 

After dancing for what seemed like hours (but had actually only been about 20 minutes), she sat down hard on her bed. Breathless, but still smiling. She eventually calmed her breathing and her fumbling heart. Every time she thought of his hand in hers, her heart took a leap. 

I have to sleep. Josephine said we were having a meeting in the morning. So she laid down and tried to keep her eyes closed. Eventually, they obliged and she drifted peacefully off to sleep. 

\----

The meeting was a bore. Cullen and Leliana argued about what they should do with the courtyard while Josephine was concerned with who to write about repairing the walls and managing decorations of the castle. 

Adani didn't care about those things. As selfish as it was, she just wanted to get out and go find Solas. She actually didn't even really care about being named Inquisitor. It was something she had expected. She wasn't exactly a leader, but the cause was worthy, and all these people needed someone. She just so happened to have the anchor, the most powerful gift among them. 

She knew at some point they would appoint her as the leader of the Inquisition. She just didn't know when. She was a confident elf, and so she was confident that she could handle it. How much different could it be from being the Herald, anyways?

After the meeting she wandered through the halls of her new stronghold. Her castle. She wondered how such a thing could be lost and forgotten. Who had inhabited the castle before her? Finally she found Solas in the rotunda, painting. He had made himself right at home, like he had been here a thousand times before. Painting intricate designs on the wall. 

"Hello, Solas," Adani said. 

Solas turned, "Hello, lethallan. May I help you?" 

She wondered how he could act as though nothing had happened between them. "I wanted to ask you a few questions." She said. 

"Alright." He said, turning back to his painting. Her face burned hot. 

"What do you think Corypheus will do next?" She asked. She was curious. 

"Why not ask the others? They know more of him than I." He said. 

She felt her face grow even hotter. "I wanted to ask you. You've given me good council before." She looked away. He turned back to face her. 

"Forgive my poor manners, Inquisitor." He said with troubled eyes. He told her that Corypheus would likely not hide, hiding would admit defeat, and someone aspiring to rise to Godhood would likely not admit defeat. 

Good. She wanted to fill him so full of fire that his insides would burn through him like hot lava. She had never been one to hate, even with her prideful nature, but she absolutely hated this monster. 

After Solas had answered all her questions about Corypheus and the fade, he seemed to be ready for her to take her leave. She wasn't though. 

"Solas?" 

"Yes?" He replied looking back to her.

"I was wondering about something. On the journey here.." 

"My apologies, Inquisitor. I should not distract you from your duties." He said. But his eyes told a different story. A story of longing and sadness. Not at the act of holding her hand, but at the thought of never doing it again. 

His words made her angry. She made a face by accident. He saw it and looked away. She grew hot again. Whatever then she thought. "Okay." Was all she said. Then turned and tried not to run back to her quarters to cry. 

Ridiculous. Of course he had turned cold. He thinks he's distracting me from doing my job. She rolled her eyes. My. Job. To kill Corypheus. To save the world. Sheesh. A lot to put on one young Dalish elf. I spent my life hiding from the world. Now I have to save it. 

She wanted rid of the responsibilities suddenly. She had been confident of herself. Now, however, she felt exposed. She felt small and helpless. She couldn't even handle her feelings how could she possibly handle Corypheus? 

Once again her pride had been bruised. Pride is a delicate thing. Being rejected by Solas only further wounded her. She was so sure that he had liked her. She thought of the night before, dancing around her quarters, unable to wipe the smile off her face. Now thinking of it she felt silly for doing those things. 

She needed a distraction. Something to get her mind off of her wounded pride. She headed for the war room. She would find something to do.   
\---

She gathered her group. This time excluding Solas and taking Dorian instead. And so her group was Cassandra, Blackwall, and Dorian. She headed out. Making sure Solas knew she was going out without him. He looked concerned when they passed each other in the main hall. Good, she thought, I hope he worries.   
\---  
Solas' POV  
He worried alot. He couldn't stop worrying. He attempted to read a book, but failed. He realized that he had been reading the same paragraph over and over for quite some time without actually understanding any of it. Agitated, he closed the book and rubbed his eyes. 

He knew a lot about Adani. They were very alike. Both were prideful. He, however, was more humble in his actions. He had good intentions. He supposed she did too most of the time, but she acted on her pride. She had left without him so he would be worried. She wanted to spite him. Make him realize how much he did enjoy her company and her safety. 

It worked. He was worrying. He chuckled. Sly girl, he thought. Eventually, his thoughts of worry wore away. He began thinking more of her as she was. Her beautiful amber skin, marked only by a small scar on her bottom lip, and the white branches of Mythal's vallaslin. He had never liked vallaslin, but the way the branches stretched down across her cheeks, forehead, and chin. The thin white line down the middle of her lips that connected both halves of the vallaslin. That line he often found himself staring at. 

No, it isn't right. I can't. His feeble attempt at moving his mind away from her failed. The smooth flow of her body. The way she fit so well into all of her armor and clothes. Confident and comfortable in her skin. Not minding to show the top of dark breasts, or a small line of skin below her belly button. 

Then he thought of his feelings for her. Not just because of how she appeared, but because of her personality. She was curious, clever, and confident. Pride. Pride is her only weakness. He knew that was true, she was a fierce mage. He had seen the fire in her eyes as she cast it out through her staff, and sometimes, through her hands. The embers changing the way her skin looked, making it glow and occasionally a small pop of flame would flare off of her skin. Oh yes, she was fierce, but pride can be a weakness. 

After having these thoughts he realized he was becoming aroused. His face burned. No. It isn't right of me. Determined to get his mind off of her, he got up from his desk and went into Skyhold's garden.

Once it had been full of beautiful blossoms of plants long extinct. There had been beautiful trees with spiraling trunks and branches. Now it was bare. They had erected a statue of Andraste where Fen'Harel had once lay. Where was that statue now he wondered. 

He sat on a marble bench under one of the pavillions and breathed in the fresh mountain air. "What you have done.. Cannot be taken back." He said to himself. Despite the sadness in his voice he felt a smile cross his lips. Fine.


	10. Oh, Wandering Soul

Adani had returned from their trip refreshed. She felt better upon seeing the relief in Solas' face when she returned. He had been walking through the courtyard when they returned. He stopped and watched her as they came through the gate. 

She had been happy to see interest and relief in his eyes. However, she wouldn't be going to talk to him. She would wait until he came and talked to her. She wanted so badly to just go talk to him, but pride wouldn't allow it. Pride said they would wait until he couldn't stand it and came to speak to her. It would somehow make her feel better about herself. 

Eventually, he came. He knocked tenderly on her door one evening. She had been lounging in only her underwear and decided to slip on something. A silk dress was what she found first. She didn't bother to look in the mirror before opening the door. 

"Ah, hello." He said. "I was hoping to speak to you for a moment."

"Sure. Come in." She opened the door and waited for him to enter. He looked around cautiously. She stepped into his line of view. "What is it you need?" She said. There was a small smile on her lips. Like a smirk she was trying to hide. 

"I had worried about you when you left abruptly." He said this almost quietly. And held her eyes a second too long for a friendly glance. "I was.. Concerned that you had left out of frustration at me." 

"So? What if that's true?" She asked sitting down on the couch and holding his eyes. He sat at the other end of the couch carefully. She crossed her legs, careful to make sure the dress didn't show more than needed. 

He looked over at her, adjusting his posture slightly so he was facing a little towards her. His eyes squinted a little "Why?" 

She didn't hesitate or studder "Because I care about you, Solas. And when you acted as if you hadn't reached out and held my hand on the journey here, it hurt. And it made me angry. So I went to prepare myself and also for a little bit of spite." She felt bad for being spiteful, but she wouldn't lie about her intentions. After all, he knew she cared for him. 

He smiled. Then gave a brief chuckle. "I see." He paused to put on a serious look "I was worried. My apologies for hurting your feelings, Adani. I had only intended to protect you.." He trailed off. He looked away, out of the open balcony doors into the mountains, apparently not ready to finish that statement. 

She didn't push it. She didn't take it that there was anything else he had wanted to say. 

"I must be going, Inquisitor." He smiled his sad smile with his sad blue eyes. He got up and headed for the door. 

"We'll talk later?" Adani asked standing up. 

"Yes." He smiled. "Goodbye".


	11. Wisdom and Pride

She had been afraid that he may not return. After she had stood idly by as he killed those ignorant mages who trapped and twisted the spirit of Wisdom that Solas had been such good friends with, he had went away on his own. It had been about a week since she had seen him when she was descending the stairs to Skyhold's courtyard. She was on her way to brush out her Hart's fur , when he walked through the front gate. 

She approached him. "Well, dang. Looks like I owe Varric a drink." She said jokingly. "I didn't think you would return."

"I thought I might not." He said honestly. "But I could not abandon you after all you have done for me." 

"I'm glad you came back." She said seriously. 

"As am I." He replied, before turning to go up the stairs. 

"We'll talk later?" Adani asked

He didn't turn back, but slowed his ascent. She saw him nod his head slightly. "Goodbye." He said. 

She continued to the stables. Happy as could be now, she wouldn't deny her feelings for him. Of course not, not after the hand holding. Not after the way she had seen him looking at her. She knew he cared for her as well. 

She brushed past Blackwall on her way to her Hart. He greeted her with a grunt and a quick "Inquisitor.". Blackwall didn't like her. She couldn't figure out why exactly, but he made it obvious that they weren't friends. He never hung around long in the tavern when they were all drinking or playing wicked grace. 

She smiled back to him anyways and said "Hello, Blackwall. I hope your day is going well." She'd try anyways. 

He grunted again. "About as good as any other I suppose." He replied. 

She opened the door to the beast's stable and led her out. The Hart announced its excitement to her with a shrill squell. She hushed her and pulled her over to a bale of hay where she stuck her head to eat. Adani began to brush the animal's fur. She laughed when she brushed under her arm and she squeeled and squirmed before nudging Adani with her nose carefully. 

"You know, I think it'll all work out." She told the animal as it ate. "With the boy I mean." She whispered. She watched as the hart twitched it's ears towards her so it could hear her. She smiled. 

"I know he cares for me. I just have to... make him notice me more?" She asked halting her brushing for a moment. The Hart turned its head to see what she meant by discontinuing it's pampering. "Sorry." She told her, and she seemed satisfied when Adani stroked the brush through the hair on her back. 

She thought about all kinds of ways to make him notice her as she brushed. But she finally decided to just let it be, to let it happen by itself, because she believed it would happen eventually. As long as they all lived to see eventually.


	12. Kiss and Tell

She had been caught up in his excitement, in his happy gait and the way he had smiled. Listening to that beautiful voice, she had almost not heard what he had been saying. She tried to focus.

"..you sealed it with a gesture." His hand held up, imitating when she had closed the breach. "In that moment. I felt the world change." His hand dropped to his side as he looked back to her. 

Her heart leaped, "Felt the world change?" She stepped a bit closer. 

"You change everything." He said sweetly. 

She flushed and stepped closer still. "Sweet talker." 

....

She couldn't believe that he had actually kissed her. Sure, it happened in the Fade, but he still kissed her! She was absolutely exhilarated by the simple thought of how his soft lips had pressed to hers. Then he had said "We shouldn't. It is not right." But then he had smiled and kissed her again.

She had just awoken in her quarters. Unsure of how she had gotten there, but she didn't care about that too much. She rushed from her bed and ran down the stairs. Once she entered the main hall she tried to walk normally. She turned into Solas' quarters. 

"Hey." She said happily. He turned to her and smiled. "That was.. Interesting." 

He chuckled. "Sleep well?"

"That was..." she trailed.

"My apologies. It has always been.. Easier to show emotion in the Fade." He replied. 

"Hmm, didn't seem like you were sorry when your tongue was in my mouth." She stated with a smile. 

"I did no such thing." He said. But mostly playfully. 

"Oh, what? Does it not count of its Fade tongue?" She laughed. He smiled back at her. "I really like you." She said.

"I like you too, Adani." He said. "I am not sure it is in your best interest to be with me though." He said sadly. 

"I don't care. I want to be." She said. 

"I.. Please, give me some time to think." He said. 

"Okay." She said. She was tired of waiting on him to come around. These games were getting old, but she couldn't shake him off of her, it seemed.   
....

Later she had to meet up with Cassandra. They had been talking some time when Cassandra asked her how she had felt about being named Inquisitor and how it had affected her. 

"I had expected it, on some level. I guess. But it has had an impact. I have responsibilities. People consider me a part of the Chantry.. I have to make decisions. Hard decisions." She paused. Cassandra was ever so patiently listening and now she looked up as if to assure Adani she was still listening. She continued. "I heard of my Clan almost attacking when Josephine sent word. Why would they do that? They are always so peaceful. We never just attacked people. What happened?" She looked and felt confused now. "Was it Lyklor", she said under her breath. 

Cassandra looked perplexed. "Perhaps they thought the agent had ill intent?" 

"No." Adani said. "No, they wouldn't just attack. The Keeper doesn't believe in violence. And neither do any of us. Not unless its necessary."

"Well then, perhaps.." 

Adani cut her off "It doesn't matter. They're all alive and that's what matters." She looked at Cassandra's confused face and decided to change the subject. "What about your duties? Have they changed any?" 

The next hour she made sure they were talking about Cassandra or strictly the Inquisition. She did not want to think about any of that other stuff. Until eventually she had to tell her. 

"Solas and I kissed today. Well, kind of. I mean it was in the Fade but.." She said. 

"You what?! Oh, I knew you two were up to no good!" Cassandra had exclaimed. "In the Fade?" 

"Yes." Adani explained, "We went to Haven. In the Fade I mean. And we were talking and flirting and all as usual and then I just really wanted to kiss him. So I did. And then I thought I had messed up, but he grabbed me and pulled me back into him and kissed me. It was amazing." 

Cassandra smiled. "Well, I am glad that you have found someone."

"He held my hand on the way here." She said. "I wasn't sure if it had meant anything. I'm still not sure that it does"  
.......

The evening went well actually. They had drinks. Not the stout kind that Bull would have them drink. They laughed. They just enjoyed the company of a friend. Adani thought about how amazing it all was. She and Cassandra were two totally different people. They came from different cultures and had different beliefs. They were different races and classes. Cassandra was strong and humble. Adani was prideful and relied more on magic. They were so different, and yet here they were, friends. Friends in the middle of a war.

Is that why she had wanted Solas' attention so much? Because they were in the middle of a war and she thought she needed more. She needed attention. She needed... What? Love? Or merely affection? She searched her heart for the answer to this need, and found nothing. 

Later she lay in bed, deep in thoughts that kept inevitably going in circles. All wound up like a ball of rubber bands. She came to the conclusion that she just wanted him. She wanted him closer to her heart and her skin. She wanted to know him better. She wanted to let herself be taken away with this thing they had. She wanted.. Him to love her too? 

Is that what this is? Love? Do I love him?  
She searched hard and deep for the answer to that question. However, she did not find it before sleep came.


	13. Then In He Came

On this particular evening, Adani had been looking over reports that Cullen had sent up. She was restlessly ruffling through papers filled with reports of rifts and dying soldiers on the battlefield to demons invading towns of families, women and children. This war was not fought only among men. It was fought among the homes of those men, by creatures that could not be trusted to only appear in some place. They appeared many places, where the veil was weak. Wherever they could push hard enough to break it. Unfortunately, sometimes that happened in villages. 

She sighed. The reports were always the same. "A small rift breaks the sky above some unheard of Hinterlands village. No survivors." "The men were overran by red templars in their camp. 6 dead, 3 wounded. One unscathed." And so on and so on. 

Thus was her evening. She looked through report after report and signed her name at the bottom. Sometimes she caught a name and she would write it down on a different page to have word sent to their families. She read and signed and wrote until her eyes seemed to be crossing. 

She closed them a moment and rubbed them with her fingers. Then she stood with a deep sigh and went to stand on the balcony. The mountains were truly beautiful here. It reminded her a bit of growing up in the mountains. Not in the snow, but in the forests and trees. 

She was breathing it all in deeply. Accepting that people had died in the name of this cursed war. That Corypheus had used them to take revenge. He wanted her to feel vulnerable and alone. She was accepting that every death was on her shoulders. She could physically feel the weight of those souls on her shoulders. She didn't cry, even though she wished she could. Tears would be a sweet relief. Instead she stood on the balcony watching the sun sink lower, down toward the tops of the mountains, and she breathed in slowly. She felt numb and guilty. 

Then, of course he came, as if sensing her unease. There was a knock at her chamber door. She did not answer it. Too lost in her empty hole of despair, she let the knocking happen without the slightest thought of going to answer it. 

He opened the door carefully. "Adani?" He waited for a reply that did not come. Uneasily, he walked up the steps. He did not wish to walk in on her slumber or her private time. At the top of the stairs he spotted her on the balcony. "Adani? he asked again. 

She turned to him, her eyes were sad. "Hello, Solas." She said softly before turning back to the sunset. 

"Are you well?" He asked. She didn't reply, but the way her shoulders slumped and then trembled a bit he knew she was not. He closed the distance between them and turned her to him. A lone tear slipped down her face. He didn't know what to say. So he didn't. He just pulled her into a hug. 

Once wrapped in his embrace she crumbled all apart. She began to sob. Not just quietly cry like you would alone at night over a heartbreak. She was sobbing. Crying out and shaking violently. Absentmindedly, she wondered if she had been broken. He helped her to the couch and sat. She curled into him. He didn't say anything just held her and rubbed his hands over her back and through her long red hair, which was free from its regular braid. Somehow saying nothing helped far better, and eventually she calmed. 

She did not sit up. She stayed in his arms. "Ir abelas, Solas." She said at last. "I didn't mean for you to see me like this. I'm just a mess. I don't know how to handle this whole ordeal. I'm not as good and prepared as I thought I was." 

"You never will be prepared to deal with the costs of war. It is a necessary evil." He kissed the top of her head softly. "However, this evil must be stopped. It is not upon you that these deaths lie. It is upon Corypheus. He is the cause of this madness. Not you, Adani."

She considered this a moment. "How did you know?" She paused "That I was falling apart, I mean."

"I could sense you pulling at the Fade. Searching for the souls of the lost." He looked away sadly. "They are not here, however." 

She nodded. Then sat up. She wiped her face clean of the remnants of her breakdown. "I'm okay now." She said. "You're right. Their deaths are not on me. Corypheus must be stopped." He nodded his agreement. She looked away. Back out at the sinking sun, much closer to the mountains now. It looked as though it had spent all day looking forward to kissing the delicate tops of those white caps, and now it would take its time. 

Solas' hand wrapped around hers. She glanced at it and then at him. He smiled, a soft and understanding smile that told her everything she needed to know about him. She stood and led them out to the balcony. 

"It is beautiful." She stated. He noticed the way the dying light danced off of her green eyes. And the shimmer it gave her red hair. He smiled. 

"Indeed, it is." He agreed. Though neither of them were sure if he was speaking of the sunset or of her. She hoped for the latter. "I had a question, Adani." 

"Alright." She turned towards him. "Let's hear it then." 

"What were you like, before the anchor?" He asked "Has it affected you? Changed you in any way?"

"No, I am who I am." She said. "Why do you ask?"

"You show a wisdom I have not seen since.. my deepest journeys into the Fade. You are not what I expected."

She smiled. "Sorry to disappoint."

"No. It is not disappointing.. it is mostly unpredictable." He smiled. "You have shown subtly in your actions. A wisdom I have not seen in a long time. If the Dalish could raise someone like you, have I misjudged them?"

"No not really. I make my own choices. The Dalish did not change who I am."

"Perhaps that is it then." He looked at her curiously. "It must be. Most people act with so little understanding of the world, but not you."

"So what does this mean, Solas?" 

"It means I have not forgotten about the kiss."

She stepped closer. "Good." Closer even until they were mere inches apart. His eyes filled with want yet concern. He shook his head and started to turn away. She grabbed him. "Please, don't go." 

"It would be kinder, in the long run.. but losing you would.." He didn't finish his sentence. He turned and his lips found hers. They kissed deeply and intimately. With a longing and a love he had not felt in a long time. 

Eventually he pulled away. "Ar lath ma, vhenan." He said. Then he turned and left. And just as he had came, he went. Her heart took a leap. He loves me! She was filled with joy. 

She stayed on the balcony awhile. Smiling and thinking of this. This profession of love. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to run and find him, but she wouldn't. She had to give this space. Not rush things. 

He had called her his heart. His love. His one. She was taken aback. Suddenly she remembered Revansa, and his profession of love. She had always thought they would eventually marry. But she had never felt this way. Not about anyone. Not ever. She felt as though she was walking on clouds. Floating through the open sky, dancing with the sun.   
.....  
Solas POV:

What have I done? No good can come of this. He shook his head. Weak willed dog! Why do I do these things? He asked himself. He was angry, but it quickly subsided when he thought of them back on the balcony. When he thought of them at Haven in the Fade. Or when they held hands on the journey here. And when he thought of them in the cavern. When he thought of these things, his anger turned to affection.

I do love her. I love her so much. It is as if the stars willed us together, as if it has been written. It is meant to be. I can feel it in my heart. I have always felt it ever since she woke up and we met at that camp. So he professed it, he was in love with this Dalish elf. He smiled. He was happy. Care free and happy and he thought to himself that maybe that was alright. He could be happy too.


	14. Out She Went

Slight NSFW

Adani left her quarters around sunset. She would usually want to stay to see it over the white tops of the mountains. On this evening, however, she had a date with a certain elf that was as mysterious as she thought he was gorgeous. So she put on her best clothes. Dalish clothes that she had not worn in over a year. They felt strange on her body. 

It was a simple style really. Unlike the hunting clothing they were usually wearing, this was a dress. It was kind of short in the front and tapered off in the back. It was a white dress made out of cotton they had found upon their journeys. It did not fit snuggly to her body, but rather hung loose and seemed to fall off of her in waves. It was sleeveless yet modest. Not showing off too much more than right below her knees and just the top of her amber breasts. 

She did a twirl in front of the mirror before heading out. It looked good. She decided to wear some slippers. Not the big, tall kind though. She wore flats, they were light brown. She thought it all went together well. She grabbed her feather necklace off the edge of the mirror and put it on. 

She remembered making that very necklace as a child. There were delecate feathers from robins and eagles. They were woven together at the tips. Down the spine of the feathers were small objects that they made to put on them. Things they most identified with. 

Her little charms were of a fox, one of a tree for Mythal, and another was of a bird. There were also intricate designs burned into the surface of these small things. They seemed to tell a story to her. She added to them over the years as she found grew. The Fox was covered in flames. Once she discovered she was a mage, a fire mage. She had embroidered the fox.

The tree was embroidered every time her faith was strengthened by the actions of her Gods. These lines were soft and she did not design them. They simply came to her as she worked on it. 

The bird only had a few marks on it. She wasn't sure when she would be free of her mind or her faults. Every small piece of this that she had improved was why she embroidered it. When she let go of her pride to admit a wrong to her Keeper, she later embroidered a small heart onto one wing of the small bird. It meant a lot to her to wear it on this night. 

She pushed thoughts of her clan away. She didn't want to think about it too much. She left in a hurry. Already a bit late to meet him. 

They met in the courtyard and he said they would have their dinner in the hold's garden. Some servants had already lit the place with lanterns and a few candles were on the table placed under the gazebo. 

They sat down to what appeared to be a very fine roast. She thought it smelled like rabbit. There were little carrots around it on its platter. The bread was exquisite. No doubt imported from the the city. 

So they began their evening with discussing the dinner, and then on to themselves. 

"That necklace," Solas stated, "It is beautiful. Did you make it?" 

She smiled. "Yes, I made it. Throughout my life. It's kind of a thing we do." 

Then they continued on about other things the Dalish did. He didn't show disdain this time, he seemed interested in what she was telling him. She found that odd, considering last time she defended the Dalish he got angry. 

Either way the conversation took a turn. 

"There used to be a statue here, in the garden." He said. "I seen it in the Fade. It was of the Dread Wolf." She looked perplexed so he continued. Pointing to a spot in the garden that was a bit raised, "He sat there, facing away from the castle." 

"Hmm. Where did the statue go? There were no remnants of it when we arrived." He knew it was here. Surely he knows where it went. 

"I do not know." He took a small bite of bread and chewed it carefully. "I only know it was here. Which means this castle belonged to the Ancient Elves."

She considered. "I'm confused. See, the elves today invoke Fen'Harel as a curse. However, in any ruins I have been too, he is always respected as any other God. I wonder if he was as bad as they think. If he was why would they show respect?" She paused to search his eyes for the answer. He didn't say anything so she continued. "I don't believe he was. I've heard stories of him from other Clans. They speak of horrible things he done. But our Clan never spread any stories. We had always treated his shrines with respect as we would any other. If he truly was that bad.. why would he not just strike those speaking against him down?" 

"They all made mistakes. Just as any other person." He looked into the garden. "Yet, I think that the stories may have been exaggerated." 

She accepted that. She thought so too.   
"So.." She looked into his eyes, "the other night, you said you loved me called me your vhenan. Is all that really true?" She hoped it was, yet was afraid he would suddenly change his mind. 

He chuckled. "Yes, it is. Why do you ask?"

"Because ar lath ma, Solas." She smiled. "I hope I am your vhenan. Because you are mine." He smiled back at her. Then stood.

"Come." He held out his hand. She smiled and took it. They walked up onto the walls of the castle. Up to the tallest point they could find. He pulled her into him them and kissed her. 

She seemed to melt into his kiss. His teasing tongue, begging entry to her mouth only to slip past her lips for a moment. The way he touched her face as he kissed her. Tracing lines down the branches on her cheeks. 

At last they pulled apart from the kiss, but she remained with her head against his chin, in an embrace. He kissed her forehead and she giggled a little. 

"I have not felt this way in a very long time. If ever." He said with a smile. 

"Me either." It was all she could say. She was caught up in this moment. She pulled him to her and kissed him again. This time the kiss was more wanting. More needy and full. She backed against the stone wall of a tower. He pressed against her. 

She gasped a little. His body felt so good against hers. She wanted him. She pulled him closer and he allowed it. She could feel him becoming aroused against her. She pushed into it with her body. 

Now they were breathing hard and pulling at the other. Getting as close as they could get. She put her hand on his side and slid it down toward his bulge. He broke the kiss. "No, vhenan." He said. Then backed away a small space. 

"Why not?" She asked, straightening her dress. "You do want me. I don't understand." 

He shook his head slightly. With a smile though. "It is not right of me." He said. "Not yet".

"Yeah, but.."

"Adani, please." He said. She calmed and considered this whole situation for a second. 

"Okay. I understand." She said. She reached out and grabbed his hand. He smiled, but there was a sadness behind his eyes. She didn't know why. "Are you alright?" 

"Oh, yes." He straightened himself and smiled at her. "Let's get you home. You have a busy day tomorrow." 

"Okay. Walk me there?" 

"Of course, vhenan." He said. He dropped her off at her chamber door. "I will see you later, emma lath."

"Yes." She said. "You will."


	15. Clan Lyklor

Adani knew, at least on some level, that eventually she would hear from her Keeper about Clan Lyklor. They had threatened her Clan about a year before. So when the message came she wasn't surprised too much. 

She had been filling out reports, nothing unusual. When there was a knock at her door. 

"Come in." She said.

"Inquisitor, my apologies, there is an elf in the war room. He wishes to meet with you. Said it was urgent. He approached the castle on foot, and alone." The messenger paused. "He says he is from Lavellan."

She looked up. "Who is it?"

The man looked away, "I'm sorry, my lady. I do not know his name or anything of him. I was sent by Lady Josephine to inform you."

"Thank you then." She said with a smile. "I'll go see him at once then." 

She stood and headed for the war room. The messenger held the door for her on her way out and she thanked him for it. She walked into the main hall, turned and walked through Josie's office, and onto the large doors of the war room. Leliana and a spy of hers stood at the door. "If you need me, Inquisitor. I will be right here." She stated.

The Inquisior nodded. She took a breath and opened the doors. 

Her heart jumped to her throat. 

"Adani, what a wonderful castle you have here." He said with a smile. "The Keeper sends her best." 

"Revansa?" She was shocked. They sent him? Why?

"None other, my dear!" He said. He rushed to her with open arms and she went into his embrace. "How I have missed you.." He said into her hair. "It has not been the same without you."

She pulled away. "What are you doing here?" 

He stepped back and straightened his composure, but did not hide the sadness in his eyes. "I'm afraid I don't bring good news." He said sadly. 

"What do you mean, lethallin?" She remembered his confession of love before she left on that journey that would change her life forever. She hoped that didn't come up. 

He looked icy. But there was a pain behind it now. That had hurt. She hadn't mean for it to, she just loved someone else. "Lyklor." He said through clenched teeth. 

She must have looked shocked. But she quickly composed herself. "What did they do?"

"They sent their daughter to us again, in your absence, and we again said we already had a First." He paused "then the leader said 'Where? I don't see her. Has she shucked her duties?' And Aravae said that you had not. Explained that you were helping out in a greater good.." He looked away. 

She didn't wait "And then what? What did they do? Why are you so upset?" 

"Then he spit on the ground in front of the Keeper. Said 'You will take her.' When we denied again, saying we already had a First, he said 'Fen'Harel ma ghilan', then he used some kind of blood magic to hold the Keeper. He was strangling her without touching her. Anyone that moved to help was shocked by an invisible ward." He stopped again to take a deep breath. "He released her and asked again. When she choked out a 'no', he looked around at us all, cursed us, said this was not over, jumped on his horse and left in a hurry. The Keeper, her voice, is ruined. He hurt her, she can no longer speak ."

She was shocked. And sad. She would never hear the voice of Aravae again? She couldn't come up with any words. They returned? Choked her Keeper, and threatened her Clan? No matter because he didn't wait for her to say anything. 

"We need your help. We aren't fighters. You know that." He held her by the arms, looking into her eyes. "But you are. You have always been a fighter. I will follow to battle if I must. Many would.. but I hope that your position and manpower will scare them." 

Anger suddenly flooded her system. "Scare them!?" She yelled. "Ohh, yes. They'll be scared. If they ever so much as look at Lavellan again, I will crush them." She was yelling. Her anger was building higher. How dare they? She felt her hand getting hot, felt fire burning behind her eyes. Then there was pain. The warmth in her hand it was the anchor, not flames. She fell to the floor in agony. The mark flaring with her anger. 

Leliana rushed in because of the commontion, bow in hand, ready to fire. Once she saw the Inquisitor she dropped the bow, and rushed to her. Kneeling beside her and asking her to calm down. She barked orders to the spy to retrieve Solas. He rushed out. 

The spy returned with Solas in tow, only moments later. Solas rushed to her. He grabbed her hand, then pulled her upright to look at him. "Calm down, emma lath . You are hurting yourself." She wasn't hearing him. The pain in her hand and in her heart had her attention.  He was trying to put a spell on the anchor, trying anything to help. Frantically trying different things, finally he reached into the bag he had brought and pulled out a potion. He forced her to drink the fluid. 

Not long after swallowing she began to calm. The lyrium in the potion working it's magic. 

Solas was helping her into into a chair now. "What happened? Why did that happen?" She was asking him. 

"I do not know. Perhaps, it was the anger." He replied. 

"I've been angry before. That couldn't have been it." She looked at her hand. Nothing looked different. 

"Are you okay?" Revansa asked. She looked at him. He looked guarded. He must have heard Solas call her his love. He was jealous. Great. Fenedhis. Some more to put on my plate. 

"I am." She stated calmly. "We will go to Clan Lyklor. We will put an end to this." She said. She looked to Solas and he nodded his agreement to go. 

"I will go with you." Revansa said. "I have became better trained with my weapon. I could be of use to you." This mattered to him. She could see that. So she nodded an agreement to him and he thanked her for it. 

"We will leave at dawn." She said standing from her seat. She walked to the war table "Show me on the map where they are." 

Revansa pointed to a spot right at the bottom of a mountain, "Somewhere around here." She put a needle in it to mark on her own map later. She headed for the door, and motioned for him to follow her. 

She handed him over to Josephine, to find him a bed and point him in the direction of the tavern. 

She told Solas to meet her later, then she went to find Cullen. She told Cullen she may need support and he obliged by offering up enough soldiers to squash them if she wanted. She did secretely, but she would try and be more civil. 

She went back to the war room and marked her map and three others. She waited there for the arrival of her advisers. 

"I will send spies behind you, Inquisitor. You will not even know they're there. Neither will Lyklor." Leliana said. 

"Okay, and Cullen has arranged to have soldiers on the other side of the plains in case things don't go as planned." She said. Cullen nodded. "I will take Solas, Cassandra, and Blackwall with me. Revansa will also be occopaning us." She looked to Josephine, "Please have some supplies prepared. We are leaving at dawn."

....

Revansa was trying to hold his jealousy at bay. His thoughts rambled on however. Of course she found someone else. But a city elf? Of all things! She would choose an outsider over me? I loved her. I thought we would be together eventually. I should have demanded I occompany her when she left. Maybe I could have kept her. 

Seeing her with the elf though, he could not deny their connection. It was almost tangible, as if it could be seen floating around the room, connecting them on a level he and Adani never had connected. He could not be angry at her for this, not really, even though he wanted very badly to be angry. He was not. 

He sat alone at the taverns bar. He ate some stew they brought him along with a bit of bread, then ordered himself something to drink. He was sulking when Cassandra approached him. He didn't know who she was and didn't care. 

"Hello, you must be the elf from the Inquisitor's Clan. I am Cassandra, a friend of hers." She said sitting beside him. He looked her way but said nothing. "I saw you over here alone. I know the people can be unkind to the Dalish. Even though the Inquisitor is of the same, they still are untrusting."

"So what?" He took a swig from his cup and made a face at the liquid. 

"So, I thought you might want some company." She stated. Then noticing his face laughed a bit. "You have never had a stout drink before?" 

He smiled. "Not like this." He curled his nose. "This tastes bitter and it burns. I do not like it."

She smiled and looked down at the bar. "What is it like? I mean living out there? Adani has told me before, but I am always curious."

"Well," He chuckled, "it's alot different than here. Everyone in the Clan is like family. We are always together. We are a unit. We hunt and eat together. We dance and sing together. We tell tales together. And we live with the nature." He stopped and considered. "We live at peace with everything. Not every Clan is like ours, but that's just what I know." 

"It is fascinating, how you live." She flushed. "And those accents are lovely." 

He smiled and turned to her. Maybe all shems aren't so bad. 

....

Shems- humans, city elves

Fen'Harel ma ghilana- Dread Wolf guide you


	16. To Clan Lyklor

Slight NSFW

They had left early that morning headed for Lyklor. It would take a few days to get there on foot. Which they thought was best, since they had spies following. Also it would give Cullen time to set up a camp across the plains. 

They stopped at noon for a break and to eat a little. Revansa had shot a few rabbits along the way, but they would not be eating that until later that night when they stopped for rest. 

Revansa and Cassandra had been chatting most of the journey so far. Chatting about their lives in very different settings. Revansa was telling her all about the different places their Clan had been. She was telling him about becoming a Seeker. They seemed to be connecting on some level. 

Solas had not said much on the journey. Adani wandered away from the group to a small stream to refill her canteen and he followed. He looked over his shoulder to ensure their privacy. Then he grabbed her hand. Pulling her to him, in an embrace. He kissed her forehead before releasing her. She smiled then gave him a quizzical look. "What's wrong Solas?"

He considered this and then smiled. "I am happy." But his smile did not last long enough. She saw something in his eyes. Shame or maybe guilt? "I believe that this will be an easy quest. Lyklor will stand no chance."

She nodded. She wasn't worried about them. She was worried about her. About losing her cool when she arrived. She was worried about letting anger get the best of her. As if sensing this Solas reached for her again. She went into his embrace. "It will be okay, vehnan." He promised. "You will not be alone." She smiled. Giving him a quick kiss she returned to filling her canteen. 

"You know.. Revansa and I were pretty close." She said. 

"Were you? " He arched his eyebrows. 

"Yes. He used to sing beautiful songs. And we told the children stories. We always had little inside jokes and.." We were almost in love. 

"Ah, I see." He said. "He must think highly of you then." 

"No." She said quietly. "No, I think he is ashamed that I assimilated into human culture so easily. Or he thinks. I didn't though. I don't believe like they do. I'm not like them. I'm an outsider. A little rabbit." She sneered at that last part. 

He shook his head. "They are misguided by your small physique." 

"Yes. They are." She said, "It doesn't change anything." He smiled softly. She would never know how much he understood how she felt. 

They returned to the group and continued on their trip. It took them through some dense forests and Revansa pointed out signs of others. They were silent and quick on their trek through the rest of the forest. 

A few hours later they stopped to set up camp. Camp really was just a bunch of bedrolls around their fire. They hadn't set out the bed rolls yet, but instead were using them as seats to sit on instead of the ground, while they roasted their rabbit over the fire. 

Adani was staring into the fire. Watching the flames dance and listening to the pop of the wood. She was lost in her thoughts of home. Home. Where is that now? She thought of her Keeper. That wonderful woman who had been like a mother to her. She closed her eyes against the pain she felt rising. I'll never hear her voice again. She will never say she is proud of me. She will never say everything is okay. She felt a hand on her leg. Her eyes popped open and she looked over to see Solas looking at her concerned. She smiled. "It's okay." She said this to herself more than to him. She looked across the flames to Revansa. "It's okay." She repeated. He nodded his head. His long dark hair had been pulled back into a braid. With little feathers braided into it. She had always loved it like that. She wondered if that's why he put it like that. I have to talk to him about this. She thought. But she wouldn't be doing that tonight. She was tired. 

They ate their rabbit and then everyone slowly laid down to sleep. Before falling asleep she turned towards Solas and he looked back at her. "Will you find me in the Fade?" She asked quietly. He nodded. She tried to close her eyes and sleep. Eventually, she drifted off. 

He did find her in the Fade. 

She smiled. "Where are we?" Noticing they were no where she knew of. 

"Some ruins. Nearby." He said. "Well, in their former glory." 

She looked around. "They're amazing." She wanted to explore. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a room. It was a kitchen. Filled with things she had never seen. Some fruits were recognizable, but most were not. There were workers there, cleaning up from a large meal. Elves. They had vallaslin of different colors, from different Gods, on their faces. 

"Amazing" She whispered. Solas pulled her onwards. As if he knew exactly where he was going. They went through a large dining area. Here a few elves were cleaning up some too. There were stairs to the left of the table, he pulled her up them. On the second floor there was a large ballroom, strange instruments lay around. Again, some were things she knew. 

He released her hand and moved in front of her. "Would you dance with me, Adani?" He held out his hand. She didn't know how to dance. But the word yes came out before she could consider that. She took his hand and he pulled her onto the floor. They danced slowly. As they did, the memory changed. Suddenly there were people around them, also dancing. There was beautiful music and Solas pulled her into step with it. As if he had danced to this tune many times before. 

They danced for awhile before he pulled her from the floor, and they took a right up another flight of stairs. There were rooms here. Bedrooms she assumed. He walked to one door, as if he knew exactly which room he wanted to go to. She found that strange. "Have you been here before?" She asked. 

He turned to her as he was opening the door, "You could say that." He said. She followed him inside. A beautiful room was behind the door. Silk bedding, a huge window looking over a vast forest. There was a closet with its door ajar. The clothes inside were from a different time. There were bookshelves lining one wall, overflowing with books and artifacts. Solas regarded these things with disinterest. She was lost in it however. Until she turned and saw a large coat hanging off a hook on the wall. It was black, looked like wolf fur. She walked over to it and plucked it down from its hanger. She held it up to inspect. She gasped and dropped it to the floor. Fen'harel. "Where are we?"

"Some nearby ruins. Obviously, ancient elvhen ruins." He stated. He turned to her and she looked to the coat at her feet. His eyes followed hers. "Why?"

"This coat.." She picked it back up carefully. As if disturbing the fur would be noticeable to those of the past. "I think it belonged to Fen'harel." She put it back on the hook.

His mind frantically ran. His tongue pushed the top of his mouth as he held his teeth tighter. She looked at him as if she was awaiting his answer. "It may have." He stated calmly, though on the inside he was having a come apart. 

"You brought us straight here. Like you knew where to go." She said cautiously. She narrowed her eyes at him. 

"I have been here before." He said. Oh no. "In the Fade."

"But why this room? There were other rooms in the hall that we walked past." She asked.

"I thought you would like this room." He stated. "It was always my favorite."

She softened. Her resolve fading away. "Yeah, of course." Pause "That makes sense." She smiled at him before walking his way. She walked right into his arms. Their lips met and she felt a needing for him rise up from deep in her body. She wanted him with a fiery need. 

She pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. The kisses changed from soft and tender to hot and wanting. She pulled at his shirt and he helped her remove it. She tore hers off quickly and he ran his hands up her bare sides. She gasped at his touch, it was warm and tingly. He must be using a spell. His hands found their way up to her breast wrap and hesitated before slipping under it. She gasped again and returned her lips to his. 

He gripped her breasts softly as they kissed. They wanted each other so bad, the feeling was easily tangible there, in the Fade. The Fade, he reminded himself, it is easy to show emotion here. He slipped his hands out of her breast wrap, and tried to sit up. She seemed confused, but let him up. "What's wrong?" She asked, sitting in his lap still. 

"Ar lath ma, Adani." He said. "I do. Very much." 

"Yeah, and I love you too, but.."

He cut her off, "But it is not right." He said sadly. "I can not.." He rolled her off of him. She looked sad and confused. I would be too, he thought. "Besides, it's time to wake up." He said. 

The dream faded away as she opened her eyes. The sun was just breaking over the horizon. She sat up from her bed roll with a groan and found that Solas was already missing from his spot beside her, he was up and adjusting his staff by the smoking embers that remained of the fire. He smiled at her. She returned it, but only half heartedly.


	17. Speaking Of..

"Revansa.. we need to talk." She had pulled him away from the group on the next day of traveling. She had to talk to him about this issue. She knew he must be upset. She felt awful, she had almost completely  forgot about him in the close to a year she had been with the Inquisition. 

"Okay." He said. "What is it?" He seemed disinterested in the whole idea of talking to her. She couldn't blame him. 

"Look I.." She looked off into the distance to hide her shame, "I'm sorry." She said at last. 

"For what?" He said, clearly annoyed. 

"For leaving you there." She looked back into his eyes, "I'm sorry that I upset you. I'm sorry that all this happened. But most of all, I'm sorry that I hurt you." 

He was clenching his jaw. "No, Adani. I am not upset that you left. Or that these things happened. You are doing a great thing.." He searched her eyes, but saw no spark of relief. "For everyone."

"Yeah, but.." She didn't know what she would say. She didn't have any words to describe her feelings. 

"It's him." He looked away. Ashamed of his jealousy. "I am hurt that you chose a city elf over me. We have been friends most of our lives. I guess I never thought anything would prevent us from being together. I mean.. Eventually. There was never any rush."

"Oh, Revansa.." She looked at her shoes. She didn't want to see the truth and sadness in his face. "I didn't do these things on purpose. It just.. it happened." She hesitated. Unsure if she should tell him the truth. Then decided she had might as well. "I.. I love him." 

"I know." He stated. He touched her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. "And that is all right. I am not angry at you. I can't be." He ran his hand down her cheek. "You deserve happiness, and if it is him you love.. I am happy." She saw truth in his eyes. She hugged him tightly and he returned it. 

"How is your mamae?" Adani asked as they made their way back to the group. 

"She is well. As is my sister." He smiled. "She misses your stories." 

She smiled too. But it faded quickly, "I miss them."

"And they miss you." He said. 

She turned to him, I miss you. I miss the way you smiled and laughed. I miss you singing to me.. Her mouth opened to say these things but left them unspoken. Instead she said "I know." Her indecisiveness  had not gone unnoticed. Revansa decided not to push it, however. 

They made their way back to the group and continued their journey. She felt more at ease after speaking with him. Solas came to her carefully once they started walking again. "Is all well?" He asked. 

She smiled. "Yes, it's all well." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He smiled.   
....  
They made great time that day. They made it almost to the mountains of which, Lyklor lay on the other side. Her excitement was hard to contain. She couldn't wait to see how they reacted to her waltzing up in their camp and demanding an explanation. 

They started a fire and ate some of the food Josephine had sent with them. Blackwall told a story about a time he and a small group of soldiers had been stuck in a blizzard, living only by eating snow and digging up roots. It was interesting, but Adani's mind wandered.

After his story, Revansa began telling one. She wasn't really paying attention until she heard her name. Her attention snapped back to the present. 

".. She was getting ready to go check some nearby ruins. It was cold and the snow had all turned to ice." He chuckled. "We told her not to go out, but you all know Adani. She would not have it, too hard headed." Everyone laughed at that. Her cheeks blushed. "Anyways.. not far outside of camp, we hear her calling for help. I ran as quick as I could to find her." He smiled again, savoring the memory, "She had fell. Slipped on the ice and into into a thorn bush." He laughed. "Her pants were ripped all down the back." Everyone laughed and Adani opened her mouth to protest, but Revansa continued, "I carried her back to camp, hardly able to keep from laughing. She was so angry. And Keeper even smiled when I told her what had happened." His face turned serious, "She changed her pants and headed straight back out. That's who Adani is though. She is determined and brave. She would not have anything keep her from her goal." Everyone nodded their approval. 

"If there is anyone who can stop this monster we face, I believe it is her." Cassandra agreed. 

"Yes." Blackwall said nodding his head. "She is a great leader."

"And an ever better friend." Revansa said seriously. She smiled and tried to hide her face. 

"Thank you all.. I don't feel that brave.. but I do believe that we will defeat Corypheus." She looked at all of their faces. Lingering on Revansa a beat longer than the rest. "I appreciate how much you all believe in me. But we will defeat Corypheus. It is not only I who fights against this monster."

Solas smiled at her wisdom "Yes, Adani. We stand against this oppressor."

"As a group," said Blackwall.

"As friends," Cassandra smiled. 

The group had a great evening of chatting and planning. Joking and laughing. They fell asleep with smiles on their faces and in their hearts. 

In a days time they would enter Clan Lyklor. She hoped for the best outcome. However, deep inside of her, she almost hoped things didn't go well, she hoped she'd have the chance to put the fear of the Gods into them. She pushed those thoughts deeper. They were evil. Cruel thoughts. What's happened to me? How can I even think of something like that.. hoping to scare them? Hoping to force them into surrender? Is that the kind of person I really am? She hoped not. 


	18. In the Lion's Den

They approached Clan Lyklor close to noon. They had went around the mountains rather than over it, of course that only made sense. The closer they got to the plains the colder it had gotten. Snow bit at their faces and the wind only pushed it into all the crevices of their clothes. Adani called fire to keep herself warm, though she felt bad for the others in the group who were not magically inclined. 

She had dreamt the night before of entering the camp, eyes blazing with the flames of her anger, and burning the man who hurt Aravae with an intensity none other than hell itself knew. Of course, it was just a dream, she would not do that. Even if she wanted to. 

She wondered if the troops had set up camp on the other side of the plains. And how fast they could get there if everything went horribly wrong. Of course the spies that Leliana had sent were probably watching right now. They had probably been watching everything this entire trip. She flushed at the thought of that, feeling violated that they may have heard her conversation with Revansa, but quickly realized that at least her thoughts had been private. 

They approached the camp carefully. She pulled a white flag from her pocket and held it over her head. She was disgusted by the flag, it meant weakness and she was not weak, however she wanted to try and resolve this calmly. 

As they approached the gate, she noticed archers along the wall and she halted her march. "We come from the Inquisition in place of Lavellam and wish only to speak to your Keeper." She stated. One of the men lowered his weapon and nodded to another across the way from him. He lowered his also. They disappeared for a moment, and then the gate began to open. 

A woman greeted them at the gate with a simple gesture and motioned for them to follow her. Adani looked to Revansa and saw the look in his eyes matched what she was thinking. Something isn't right about this place. They followed the woman through the camp. Large horses looked up from their hay to regard the strangers, but we're quickly disinterested and returned to their meal.

Despite how the elves of the Clan had made her feel on their previous debuts, it was a beautiful place. The grass was green, even though it was cold. There were beautifully made houses and trees weighed down with plump purple fruit. The thought of the fruit made her mouth water. Then she noticed the people, or rather the silence. All the people had stopped their routine to have a look see. 

Their cold eyes stared on in disinterest and dislike. She felt smothered beneath the weight of their gazes. She swallowed hard and looked to Solas who didn't at all look phased by their hard stares. He gave her a reassuring smile. She just turned her attention to the woman leading them deeper into camp. 

Their guide brought them to a large clearing where she told them to wait. Then she rushed off quickly. They were alone for now and Adani released breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Revansa laughed nervously. When everyone glared at him he explained "They are a friendly bunch, hmm?" His lighthearted attempt failed and everyone looked at each other frightfully. Cassandra opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a man approaching.

"Ah hello, agents of the Inquisition!" He announced his arrival enthusiastically. They turned to face him and he regarded Adani and Revansa with squinted hazel eyes. "Dalish? Why are you with the Inquisition?"

Adani stepped forward, "I am Adani Lavellan, First of Clan Lavellan, and also the Inquisitor." She stated. "I come in the stead of my Clan to discuss the recent actions of your men." 

He clenched his jaw, but then forced a smile. "Where are my manners?" He said coldly, "I am Keeper Grethon of Lyklor." He turned quickly on his heel, making his white hair cut through the air, "Please, come. I will arrange a meeting."

The Inquisitor looked to her companions and then followed Grethon. He led them to a building built in the base of a large tree. He held the door for them as they entered and then entered after them. He whispered something to an elf lady near the door, and she left on some unknown errand. 

He turned to them and smiled. "Sit, please." They sat at the table in the center of the room catiuosly. "Our friends will be joining us shortly." He said while sitting across from Adani. 

It seemed like forever before the others arrived. A few men, she recognized one of them from their first visit to her Clan, and the First which she also recognized from the visit. They sat beside their Keeper and looked on in disinterest. 

"Well, I'll start then," Adani said nervously. "You came to my Clan once looking for a place for your daughter." She looked at the First. "We already had a First. Me. So we denied." She looked at the other man she recognized. "Then you returned, after I was gone and demanded we take her. My Keeper said no." She tried not to let anger grab her, but she felt fire rising behind her eyes. "And then you choked her hard enough that she will never speak again."

The Keeper looked to the First tentatively, as if sharing a secret that they left unspoken. Then the Keeper spoke. "This must be a misunderstanding. I -"

"No!" Revansa stood. "It is no misunderstanding, Keeper." He spat the word out as if it were a rotten piece of fruit. "He entered our camp, and he used Blood Magic to hold our Keeper while we were helpless." His eyes flared. Adani grabbed his arm and pulled him down to his seat. Fenedhis. This is already going bad. 

The First still looked disinterested and annoyed, like he had better things to be doing. It grinded Adani's gears. "Ara serannas ma, First." She said, cocking her head slightly, "Do you have somewhere more important to be?" He turned his cold eyes to her. 

"I would rather be doing anything else." He said to her. "You can not come to our Camp with these.." He looked to her friends, "four soldiers, and hope to force us into remission." He sneered. "You are outnumbered." 

Adani threw the chair out from under her and threw a ball of energy at the man. It caught him off guard, and though he tried to dodge it, it caught his left shoulder and knocked him to the floor. Solas was pulling her back now. Holding her arms and telling her to calm herself.  

The First looked to his burned shoulder and then glared at Adani. The Keeper now stood nearby with the other two men, shocked expressions plastered on their faces. They had expected her to accept it. She would not.

"You listen to me." She said shaking Solas's grip from her arms. "You will not return to Lavellan. Ever." She glared into the First, she felt fire popping under her skin. "Or I will kill you." The man smirked at her, but she saw the fear behind his eyes. He knew she was telling the truth. "Ma banal las halamshir var vhen. Mala suledin nadas." She cursed him. 

The First's anger flushed his face. "You? Alone?" He laughed a dry laugh,  and the others joined him. "Or you with your petty group of companions you have?" He turned serious. "You stand no chance."

"We have troops across the plains. An army. If we are harmed in any way, they will crush you." The air in the room became dense and heavy with her words. "There are also assassins right outside of your camp. They trailed us here under my order." She walked around the table and closer to the men. "You will not return to Lavellan."

They were physically shaken. She could see the fear in their eyes and she lapped it up like a greedy cat drinking milk. She gave her sweetest smile and looked to the Keeper. "Do we have a deal?" 

He looked down, defeated. "Yes." He said it quietly, but she heard him. 

"Thank you, hahren." She said it sarcastically. Then turned to the First. "Where is your daughter?" She asked. "I will take her with me." 

He jumped to his feet. "No! You can't have her. I would rather she be exiled!"

"Too bad." She said. "I want her, and any others you don't want. I will take them where they will be safe." No one should have to live under these fools tyranny.

The Keeper nodded his head and turned to leave. "I will bring her to the arena." He said. "We will meet there." He motioned to one of the other men, the one she didn't know. "Lead them there" He nodded. 

The First was furious. He ran at them and the guard that had accompanied him on his first visit grabbed him to hold him back. The First began spitting curses of all sorts. Invoking Fen'harel, "Fen'Harel ma halam!" And all sorts of vile things. 

Solas smiled at the man and stopped in front of him as they passed "Fen'harel will not find us guilty of wrongdoing here." He stated matter of factly. 

The man clenched his jaw and glared into Solas's eyes before spitting at his feet and calling him a dirty harellan, a city elf with no culture. Solas showed no emotion at this. But instead cocked his head a bit before stepping away. 

They followed the man out the door. Once they were alone he turned to them and Revansa raised his bow quickly. The man put up his hands. "Please, don't shoot." He said. Revansa didn't lower the weapon. "I want to come with you. I want out." He looked into the Inquisitor's eyes pleadingly. 

"Okay." She said. Blackwall and Revansa gaped. 

"Inquisitor, we cannot trust-" Blackwall started. 

"No." She cut him short. "We will not deny anyone safe haven." She looked between them all. "If they wish to join us, we will not deny them." Blackwall nodded. Revansa didn't say anything, but she saw the look in his eyes, disproval. 

They continued on. The elf thanked her and told her his name was Therance. He said that he had never wanted part of their shenanigans, but was too afraid to resist. He said he knew others who wanted to leave too and Adani told him to gather them. 

"That's the arena there." He motioned ahead of him. "I will gather the others." He turned to leave, but then turned back to the Inquisitor and smiled. "Ma serannas, for this kindness, Lavellan." She smiled her reply.

They entered the arena carefully. Cassandra and Blackwall had their hands on the hilts of their weapons. Revansa still held his bow in his hand. An arrow ready on the string. 

Adani led them to the center of the arena, where they would wait. For a moment she considered that they may try and betray her here. Then she quickly reasoned that they would not risk it. They were afraid. 

Maybe this would be quick and easy. Maybe. 

....  
Ma banal las halamshir var vhen. Mala suledin nadas.: you do nothing to further our people.  Now you must endure.   
Hahren: elder  
Ma serannas: my thanks  
Ara serannas ma: excuse me  
Fen'Harel ma halam: Fen'harel end you  
Fenedhis: curse


	19. Run

Had things gone as planned, Adani and her group would be safe and sound in camp by now. Of course things never went as planned, Therence had returned with those wishing to leave, just as he said he would. They were waiting on the young elf that all this trouble had been caused for. The Keeper brought her, as expected. What wasn't expected was when the First charged in backed by an army of Dalish elves. 

Adani swallowed hard and her heart dropped to her feet. She stole a glance at Blackwall, nodding for him to sound the alarm for the soldiers to come. He reached for his trumpet. As he sounded it she stole a glance at Solas, he nodded to her. She ripped her staff free with her sweaty hands. 

She looked to a elven lady holding a child, "You. Take the children. Run." The woman nodded before yelling for the children to follow, she grabbed the hand of the First's daughter and dragged her along as well. Adani watched only a moment as they ran out the other entrance to the arena, and across the plains. 

The First spoke, "You cannot have her!" His eyes flared. 

"Don't do this." Adani said carefully "you will all die." She looked at the crowd of angry elves, hoping to bring some sense to them. "My army is on the way, there are spies watching. As soon as you attack, they will kill all who stand against us."

They seemed to consider this a moment. She heard a few murmurs in the group. The First spoke for them however "No. We will not bow to you."

He shot his staff forward sending a shard of ice at her, she dodged it quickly and shot fireball after fireball his way. The rest of the group on her side, Therence and his group included, began fighting as well. She and the First moved closer and closer together. Swords clang, lightening and fire wizzed by her, arrows flew overhead. She saw people around her falling from unseen shooters, the spies must be shooting down opponents as well, she noticed one on top of the wall surrounding the arena. 

She and the First were mere feet apart now, he threw energy at her and she easily dodged it. He had let anger guide him, he was sloppy with his movements. She threw her staff wide and whacked him on his burned shoulder. He yelped, but did not stop his pursuit. She gritted her teeth. "It doesn't have to end this way." She said to him. 

He scowled before swinging his staff at her, she pulled her staff up to block, but was too late. The First's staff hit her on the right arm and slung her staff from her hand. He sneered and moved in for the opportunity. He should have known that Adani could still use magic, and as he moved closer she waited. 

When he was close enough he raised his staff to hit her with it again, as it came down she ducked under it and then pressed her anchored hand into his stomach and threw him onto the ground, his staff clamoring away. A few emotions crossed his eyes all in a moment, surprise, confusion, understanding, and then acceptance. She looked away from his face as she let the anchor flare into his chest, he screeched in agony, and she closed her eyes against his writhing body. As quickly as it had started, though, it was over. 

She got up quickly and grabbed her staff from where it lay a couple of yards away. She entered back into the battle. Dodging swords and daggers, dodging out of the way of arrows. An elf with a square face and long nose caught her off guard and grabbed her from behind. In her shock she lost grip on her weapon. 

She felt the bloody steel of his blade at her throat, she heard him snickering into her hair. Her heart hammered as he whispered into her ear, things of a nasty nature, things he planned on doing with her. It made her blood run cold for a moment before she calmed. She was a mage. She could handle this. 

She waited for her chance while he dragged her back around a small wall, everyone oblivious to the act, because they were locked in battle. He pulled her hands behind her back, that's where he messed up. She shot flames from her finger tips that caught him in the groin. He screamed in pain and surprise as he released her and grabbed to his privates. 

She took this chance to scramble away, but the man recovered quickly and ran after her. She stopped to send a ball of fire at him, he didn't slow his pace, dodged her energy and tackled her to the ground. Now on top of her he put his hands around her throat, choking her. His smiling face wasn't the only thing she noticed, but even more disgusting the man was aroused by this.

She was disgusted and afraid. She let fire burn through her hands as she pushed them to his arms, the only thing she could reach. He gritted his teeth and groaned but didn't release his grip. Her vision has getting fuzzy with the loss of oxygen. Her mind scrambled. She reached for his face and he kept turning his head away, she shot fire from her fingertips anyways, it caught him on the cheek and up to his eye. He yelped and reached for his face, momentarily distracted by pain. 

Adani sputtered and gasped, trying to fill the loss of oxygen, and ease the burning in her chest. She tried to move away, but her vision was still blurry and he recovered quickly. He grabbed her by her braid of red hair and flipped her over, this time there was no smile, but a look so filled with hate it stopped her heart. Then the man took out his dagger and tried to stab her. She squirmed past the first swing and it hit the dirt beside her left arm. The man groaned in frustration before trying again, and again. Missing time and again until finally his blade connected with the flesh of her lower left abdomen. She yelped with pain. She shot flames from her fingers, but they shot off into the distance, he had her hands pinned under his knees. 

Blood bloomed from the wound and she fought to get loose of him. His sinister smile had returned and he was coming in for another stab when an arrow hit him right in the temple, coming out through his forehead. The blade fell from his hand and landed blade down into the bloody dirt at her side. Blood splattered over Adani's face as she tried to push his body off of her. She yelled in frustration. 

Revansa rushed to her side and slid the body from her. He was about to ask how she was when he saw the wound, blood pulsing out to the beat of her flailing heart. He was saying something now that she didnt understand, blood loss had made her brain foggy. He put his hand over it and pressed down hard, attempting to quell the bleeding. He held his hand there as he called for help. 

"Help! Someone it's the Inquisitor." He yelled out to no one in particular. At this time the fighting around them had all but stopped. 

The Inquisition soldiers had arrived in force now, and the Dalish, seeing they were outnumbered, dropped their weapons and surrendered. The soldiers quickly surrounded them and removed the weapons from reach. 

Solas ran quickly over to where Adani lay, bleeding in Revansa's arms. "No." He said it more to himself than to Revansa or Adani. He pulled out a potion from his bag and forced her to drink it. She didn't understand what he was asking, but when he pressed the lip on the bottle to her lips she opened them and the smooth liquid slid down her throat. She sighed as it eased her pain.

Solas worked quickly, putting his hands over the wound he concentrated on stitching her tissue back together. He felt the magic leaving his finger tips, as he thought of how he wanted it to work. 

Everyone was on edge, Cassandra and Blackwall looked on, terrified of losing the Inquisitor. Revansa sat in the dirt beside her watching as Solas tried to heal the wound. It was not a quick process. Magic like this took a little time. 

Solas imagined the tissues that were torn reconnecting, pulling together and fusing back again. He scrunched his nose and furrowed his brow as he concentrated, healing magic took a lot out of him. He wasn't sure how long it had been when he opened his eyes and removed his hand to see a faint red line, no longer bleeding though covered in blood. And he released a long breath before sitting back on his heels. She was still breathing. She was alive. She was real.


	20. Stay

She awoke slowly, groggy from the blood loss. She tried to raise her head and look around, but a headache reared up behind her eyes. She laid back and groaned. Stupid. Should have been watching your back, silly rabbit, she insulted herself. She heard a sound. The tent flap opening? She peeked open her eyes. 

Solas was crouched there beside her, looking through a bag, he pulled out a book before turning to sit on the ground beside her bedroll when he saw she was awake. "Ah, you are awake." He dropped the book on top of the bag and turned his attention to her. 

"What happened?" She asked. She tried to open her eyes a little more, then winced at the pain it brought her. He noticed and reached for his bag. He pulled out a small vial and offered it to her. "What is this?" 

"For the pain." He said. She seemed content with that reply and tipped the bottle. The relief was almost immediate. It warmed her stomach and spread out to her limbs. She sighed. 

"Thank you." She opened her eyes, and it didn't hurt. She smiled, but it hurt her lips. They were chapped and cracked, probably dehydration and blood loss had caused it. Solas nodded before reaching for the edge of her shirt. 

"May I?" He asked her permission. She nodded. He pulled up the edge of the shirt carefully and looked at what used to be a wound, now only a faint red line. She marveled how there was no wound. She had been stabbed right? 

"How...?" She wasn't sure of the words she wanted to say. 

He smiled, but it faded quickly. "I was afraid I would lose you." He furrowed his brow. "I did everything I could to keep you here." 

She gave him another smile, and licked her lips to wet the cracked skin. "You did this?" She motioned to the red line. He nodded. "Thank you.." 

Noting her lips and hoarse voice he got up to fetch some water. "I'll be right back." He told her, before exiting the tent. 

The camp was bustling with Dalish children and soldiers. They had stayed here through the night, awaiting the Inquisitor. He tried to hide his smile as a young soldier was playing tag with some of the children. Another older man sat on a log talking to some of the older children, telling stories, he presumed. 

He walked past a few who were talking to a hard looking man with a coarse beard. He was asking them about their Gods, their culture. Not strange at all, except that he was actually invested in what the elves told him of their lifestyle. 

Cassandra spotted Solas and walked over. "The Inquisitor?"

"Just awoke." He stated, "She is weak." He glanced to Cassandra as they walked. 

"At least she is alive." She said. "We have you to thank for that."

Solas nodded to her, and she smiled before walking away to join a group that were training with their swords. He found a small pond just outside of camp and filled his canteen.

He rushed back to find her sitting up against the wall. He offered his canteen to her and she drank greedily. She finished it off around small gasps for air. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before handing the empty canteen back to him. 

"What of those that fought against us?" She asked. 

"They are being held. Awaiting trial, I suppose." He replied while screwing the top back onto the canteen.

"We should get going. I want to get back to Skyhold soon."

"Yes. It is a three day journey from here. And you are injured." He said seriously. 

"I'm not injured." She stated. "Just weak from blood loss." He gave her a hard look. "Fine, we'll leave at sunrise tomorrow." 

"That is a better idea." He said smiling. "What do you plan for the prisoners?"

She scoffed. What did she plan? She wanted them executed. How dare they stand against her and her army. They even had a warning, yet attacked anyways. They were worthless to her. She straightened and cleared her throat. "I don't know." She said. "Maybe we can find use for them." She considered. "Or maybe exile." She said these things but execution was what her pride yelled. 

"Mmh." He nodded. "Exile is probably best. They cannot be trusted." She nodded. 

Revansa entered the tent and they turned their eyes to him. His eyes met with Adani's a moment and then landed on Solas. "Excuse me. May I speak to you a moment, Lethallin." Solas nodded and followed him out of the tent. 

"What is it?" Solas asked him once they were out of earshot of the Inquisitor. 

"I just wanted to thank you." Revansa said. "You saved her, and I am very grateful." He gave Solas a serious look. "I would have been with her. Had she not left." He confessed "I was angry at first, when I saw you two together. But now I see that you are good, you can protect her. Most of all I see that you love her. I am glad she has chosen you." He gave him a smile.

"Thank you." Solas said to him. He felt guilty. Stealing love away from this young elf, when he would eventually have to leave. 

"No. I mean it. I am glad." Revansa stated. "The connection she has with you can be felt in a room." He thought back to the first time he had seen Solas. He had been so angry and upset that she had chose a city elf. Now he had nothing but respect for him. "I will leave you to it, then. Do tell Adani that she did well. We are all proud." 

Solas reached out and shook his hand. "Dareth shiral, lethallin." Revansa bowed his head respectfully before turning to go. Solas returned to the tent, but Adani was already asleep. He turned and left just as quietly. He wanted to be alone anyways. 

On the outskirts of camp he sat under a big tree facing the woods and closed his eyes. He imagined himself running through the forests of the Emerald Graves, the wind ruffling through his hair as he ran. Running to a temple or to a city in the trees. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but trees, a nug scratched at the dirt near a bush across from him. 

This was a different time. He thought of his memories of past times. Times he had seen in the Fade most recently, and he wished that he were there. He had fell for the young Dalish Elf with the mark of old. He had became invested like he never thought he would be. Now he wondered what he was going to do. Continue with his mission? Or stay here with her?

She's real. It whispered through his mind like the wind through the leaves of a tall tree. He closed his eyes and sighed. "She's real." He said it out loud. They could all be real. He opened his eyes. No. They do not know what they have missed. They do not know what has been lost. They barely have existence. He told his inner thoughts these things, but two words kept whispering back to him. She's real. She's real. She's real. Then if she's real.. They could all be real.


	21. In These Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adani goes into the Fade to explore Skyhold before her time.

It had been some time since they had went to Lyklor, the elves had settled in well, and the young mages were being taught how to use magic properly and safely, yet efficiently. She helped sometimes along with Solas. Revansa had went back to Lavellan soon after they had returned. 

Cassandra had asked him to stay, but he refused, saying that he could not abandon them now, even in the calm of the storm. He promised to visit again. Cassandra would deny it, but Adani had seen them kiss the night he left. 

She went into the Fade by herself sometimes. She had learned how as a young woman, though she hardly did. It was dangerous, after all, especially in those times when the Breach filled Thedas with demons. 

This night was one of them. She drifted off with the intention of wandering the halls of Skyhold's past. When she became conscious in the Fade, she was excited to get a look at the old Castle's history. She sat up from the bed, foreign to her now in its silken sheets. The room was highly decorated. There were bookshelves everywhere, filled with books and strange objects. She walked over and plucked a book from the shelf. She opened it to take a peek, everything was written in old Elvhen. She could only make out a few words. 

Her face furrowed before she put the book back. She went out onto the balcony next. She gaped at the mountains. There were little building along some of them, lit up with lights she didn't understand. The building seemed to glow. She thought it was amazing. She looked around on the balcony, the windows were different. The stained glass made shapes, some she insignificant, others looked like little wolves, or elves with pointed ears. 

"That's interesting." She said aloud. It didn't matter, no one could hear her. She walked out of her quarters and down the steps. In the main hall there were elves everywhere, bearing all sorts of vallaslin. Some didn't have one, which she thought was strange. 

There was a throne here. Though it was much different than any she had seen. It looked like it was made from the trunk of a tree, white wood carved into a wolf with its eyes little blue jewels. The seat of the throne sat between the hound's front legs. Some sentries stood on either side in shining armor. She looked around at the tables that sat around, busy with elves eating supper, most without vallaslin sat at the table, laughing and drinking. 

There were large murals on some of the walls, hand painted. There was one of an elf, his face turned away, his shadow was of a wolf, it's legs meeting the shadows of his arms and legs. Another portrayed something she didn't understand, it had trees full of lights and crystalline buildings, there was swirls that went about the painting. It gave it a joyful feel, when she looked at it like triggering a faint memory. 

She went on through what was, in her time, Josephine's office. It was full of bustling elves, stacking up all kinds of fruits and vegetables. Meat hang on hooks from the ceiling. This was a storage room. Next to the War Room, she found it exactly the same. Except the map that lay on it was very different. Cities lie everywhere, names she had never heard of. There were little flags at some and small statues at others. 

She walked back through the main hall. The elves at the table continued to speak and laugh, though she didn't understand what they said. She turned into what was now Solas's study. When she walked in she saw murals covering the walls and even the ceiling. Some showed pictures of what can only be described as a massacre, a war of epic proportions. Others were of elves with smiles, some were merely of shadows. The ones on the roof seemed to portray the rise and fall of an elven man. He was left as a shadow with sad blue eyes. They told a story, similar to the ones Solas had painted now. 

"That's curious." She twirled around, taking it all in. Then chucked it up to him visiting the Fade here and seeing the murals himself, thinking he should paint on the walls as tribute or something. 

She ventured outside, to the garden. There were winding trees and beautiful flowers, the like of which she had never seen. Most importantly, Fen'harel sat right where Solas said he had. Looking out from the castle. She ran her hands along the wolf as she passed. Under one of the gazebos was a large mirror, an eluvian. The word came to her from somewhere. She took in all of the beautiful plants and birds. 

In the courtyard there was another large statue of Fen'harel right where they now tended to the wounded. Elves were walking around here. Some appeared to be traders, others seemed that they were guards. Most, however, seemed to be calming down for the night. Sentries gaurded the gate here as well. 

She walked down the steps carefully, as she took in the sights. In the tavern, most things were the same. Only the faces were different. The hold's beneath Skyhold were empty, meaning either a show of mercy or lack of. The wall was intact here as well and there was a large mural on that wall of Fen'harel. The wolf looked up to a large tree, howling, blood oozed from the tree's trunk in intricate lines. Pooling under it, where the wolf sat howling. 

She moved on, towards the stables, as she thought of all of the paintings together, some didn't make any sense to her yet made her feel things. She supposed that was normal, she was in the Fade, after all. Emotions were ties to personal artifacts. 

Once at the stable she saw a large animal in the barn alone. There was a couple of horses, and one hart in the stables. They were not that unordinary. She moved into the stable where she found a large winged animal. It had a beak like a bird, yet the body of a horse, deep intelligent eyes. It wore adorned armor, golden with jewels in the armor. The armor of a royal's steed, she concluded. She wanted to touch it. She reached out and touched it, it's feathers were so soft. The animal looked up from its snack of fruits and looked at her. For a moment she didn't understand how the beast could see her. 

She heard the door opening behind her and she whipped around to see who entered. A man with a long braid of black hair, he wore a simple robe with no shoes. His face was kind of familiar, but it was hard to place faces in the Fade. He walked through her and petted the Griffon on the head. It seemed to come to life at his touch and began jumping about the barn like a big puppy. The man laughed before speaking out to calm it. 

She left them to it. As she was returning to the castle she looked up to the banners that hung there. They were of strange symbols she had never seen. Perhaps, these had still hanged when they arrived at Skyhold, as old rags, too worn to see what had once been dyed there. 

She went back to her room and lie on the bed, the silk bedding reminded her of the ones she and Solas had seen on their trip into the Fade, and into a different castle in the trees. She looked around at everything in the room. Everything seemed pretty ordinary, except one thing that caught her attention. A ball, with intricate circles on it. She was locked into it, when she awoke to the sounds of trumpets being blown outside. 

She sighed. "Time to get up."


	22. Invited to the Party

To most, being invited to the Empress's Palace for a Grand Ball would have been an honor. To Adani, however, it was ignorant. A formality, an acceptance of her power in Thedas, that was long overdue. Empress Celene was the highest power in Orlais, and Josephine said that impressing her would be a good idea. 

Josephine and Leliana had told her all about "The Game". It didn't make any sense to her, reputation wasn't something she was worried about, not while the world was virtually ending. Nonetheless, they demanded she learn some dances that may be done at the ball, and that she learn to do them in heels. 

"Absolutely not." Adani had said with a scowl plastered onto her face. "The Dalish do not wear heels. And besides what if there's a fight? I can't fight in heels."

"If there is a fight, it will not happen in the ballroom." Josephine had reassured. "We will have your armor and weapons ready for you, upon request." 

Sure, sure. Upon request, she had thought to herself. 

.....  
They had been learning dances for weeks, Adani had learned to walk in the heels, and to twirl in a gown, and to hold herself correctly. Josephine had asked her questions that some people may ask, had informed her of how she should behave. 

"You should be polite, and interesting, but do not give anything away." Josephine had said. She was something of a professional on matters of The Game, since her family had always taken part. 

Adani hadn't had alot of time to spend with Solas in this time. She saw him when she could and complained about the heels, the dancing, Josie's persistence. He would smile and listen. Usually, these sessions ended in them chatting about The Fade and things he had seen in it. She learned about different demons, and places she had never even heard of. She liked listening to him speak, and often times found herself looking at him rather than hearing him. Watching his lips move, or smiling as his eyes moved about in thought. 

Sometimes it ended with them kissing. Her in his lap, or him pushing her against the wall. Their lips pressing together, their tongues dancing together. His hands rubbing up her sides, or her hands pulling on his body, trying to get them closer together even though they were pressed together against the wall or in the chair. 

One night, Solas asked how she felt about going to Halamshiral. 

"How do you feel about going to the ball?" 

"It's fine. A necessary evil I suppose." She chuckled and he did too for a moment. 

"Yes, but the land was promised to the Dalish was it not?" He canted his head slightly, "Now it belongs to the royalty of Orlais." 

"Yeah." She said quietly. "It belonged to the elves a long time ago. It was promised to the Dalish again, but the humans ran them out." She paused to look at him. "I don't suppose it matters much, it's just part of life."

He nodded. "Well, no matter. It will be an experience if nothing else." He smiled at her "Have you seen your gown yet?" 

"I haven't. Why?" She asked. 

"I saw them transporting it to Josephine this evening." 

"Well, how'd it look?" She hated to admit that she may be a little excited to play dress up, but she was. 

"It.." He smiled a little. "You will be beautiful, vhenan."

She beamed a smile to him that he thought would have cracked open his heart had she not turned away. "I'm going to go see it!" She exclaimed as she ran out of the rotunda. He smiled and shook his head softly. 

The gown was beautiful. It was long and white, a little poofy but she liked it. There were intricate designs of silver woven into the fabric, they glinted when the light hit them. Reaching up to the left shoulder from the breast the sleeve there looked like branches. Like the branches of Mythal, she thought to herself. 

The mask that she would wear along with this gown was stunning as well. It covered only half of her face, the eyes and nose. It was silver with light gold flecks that seemed to come and go depending on how the light hit it. There were small antlers that would weave into her hair that came off each side, halla antlers. They were sliver as well, and had small blue jewels every curve or two. They would come only to about her ears. 

"Do you like it, Inquisitor?" Josephine asked. 

"Oh, it's beautiful." Adani replied as she smiled at her. Josephine smiled back. "Did you design it?" 

"Most of it. Well, I had all the ideas for it." She replied. "I am pleased that you like it." 

Despite the reason for going to the Grand Ball, and the fact that she would be new to the Game, she was excited to go. Only later when she was alone, lying in bed, did she think of how she should be worried about the assassination that might take place. That's the whole reason for going, she reminded herself. 

It put a damper on her mood. She was tired of everything being her responsibility. Even to these people who would say horrible things about her, who would laugh behind her back or call her little rabbit. Yet she had to save them, it was her duty.

A Dalish elf, in the Grand ballroom of Empress Celene's castle, in the middle of Halamshiral, the land of the elves. What a disaster, they will laugh and call me names, yet I am the one who will save them. Isn't that funny. 

She rolled around in her bed some time before she finally found sleep. She didn't enter the Fade this night, instead she dreamed of Halamshiral, what the Ball would be like. She saw the people hiding behind masks of gold and bronze, snickering as she passed by. Some didn't even acknowledge her, turning their faces away as she walked by. She dreamed of being called names, being made the butt of jokes. 

She dreamed of failing in her attempts to prevent the assassination, and the world falling into chaos. 

She awoke around dawn. The dreams still bouncing around in her mind. She shoved them out. 

No. It doesn't matter. 

Corypheus would not win. She would destroy him and the hole in the sky. 

She would win.


	23. Halamshiral

Halamshiral was stunning. She had never really been there, her Clan had usually avoided the Dales and surrounding area at all costs. Sticking close to the mountains and forests, instead. 

On the way there Josephine had filled her in on all of the things she needed to know. The Game, the Grand Duke, the Empress. She was just trying to make sure that Adani was prepared, but she wasn't sure she could ever be really prepared. 

A man approached her as soon as she had entered the front yard. "Hello, Inquisitor Lavellan, we meet at last." He smiled under the metal mustache of his mask. "I have heard so much about you." Of course you have. "Siding with the mages was a wonderful and strategic choice. Though some may not approve." She nodded her agreement. 

"What a sight we will make, hmm?" He smiled again. 

She laughed coyly. "Yes, quite a sight."

\--- 

On her way through the gate Solas saw her unease and gave her a reassuring smile. She opened her mouth to tell him something, but was cut short by Josephine pulling her away to tell her more about The Game. She told her to watch the tongue, to be sure to never reveal her hand. She would oblige, but said that Josephine should probably make sure the Iron Bull knew as well. 

The naming of the Ball's important guests started with Gaspard. Her name followed as "Gaspard's guest, Inquisitor Adani Lavellan, First of Lavellan and leader of the Inquisition." Blah blah blah. What had really grinded her gears was when they had called Solas her "elven serving man." She had bit down on her tongue as they said it, nonetheless, Solas seemed right at home, he walked down the isle with his head held high. 

She had been polite when the Empress talked about her castle in her people's land, Halamshiral. Even though she really wanted to slap the accent out of her mouth. Halamshiral was the home of the Elvhen, or should have been once again, but just like Arthalan, it was lost forever. The woman to her right, the Duchess looked on in disinterest. When Celene introduced the two, the Grand Duchess told Adani and Gaspard that they must go and that she "hoped they enjoyed her party."

.....  
She had spent quite some time walking about, eavesdropping, and looking for clues that may lead to who planned to assasinate the empress. So far all she had found was that there were alot of foreign visitors in the castle. She was wandering about in frustration when she found Solas. He smiled at her from his position, leaned against the wall near the snack buffet. 

His smile only grew wider as she approached him. "Are you having fun, Solas?" 

"Yes. I am enjoying myself." He looked around still smiling. His eyes settled on her though. His blue eyes glimmered in the dull light as he admired her appearance. He nodded forward a small bit. "You are so beautiful." He said to her quietly, as if it were a secret just between the two. 

His attire was simple, like his daily outfits. Red and blue velvet over black bottoms. He had been forced to wear shoes, but he didnt seem very bothered by them like she was. His mask was simple, a silver mask with grooved carvings of lightening and swirls of what she assumed was for his affinity with Spirit. The mask had small ears as well, like a wolf. The rest of the mask was normal though, stopping right under his eyes, like the mask of a superhero. 

She blushed and butterflies beat around in her belly. "Are you being treated well?" She asked him seriously. 

He nodded before taking a sip from a goblet of red wine. "The servants have kept my glass full. And I have ate my share of sweet cakes." 

She looked around the room. Talking to him too long may pull attention. People may start to wonder what the Inquisitor had to say to this "hedge mage". She opened her mouth to speak, but he spoke first. 

"I enjoy balls such as these. I love the Game. The people change, but the masks remain the same." He smiled faintly. 

She was surprised by his words, "I didnt expect you would have been to many Grand Balls." She admitted. 

He shifted a little uncomfortably, the alcohol in his system had made his tongue loose. "Well, I have enjoyed them in the Fade, of course." He took another sip of his drink as he looked around the room. She scooted in a little closer. He straightened and looked around, making sure no one noticed the Dalish Inquisitor getting a little too close to a hedge mage. 

"Have you seen anything suspicious?"

"I have not." He told her. "Though I would watch the servants if I were you." She nodded. 

She changed the subject. "Would you like to dance with me?" She looked into his eyes carefully. Tempting him with a look, implying that there may be more than dancing going on. 

His smile was more of a smirk as he thought of the things that look may imply. "Yes." He said it quickly, then thought of the Game. "Afterwards, though. The people would not take kindly to you dancing with the likes of me, an apostate." His smile fell. 

Her smile dropped as well. "I'm... You're not what they think. And I don't care anyways."

He smiled at her again. "Go now. Before people start to wonder." She rolled her eyes, but obliged and left him alone to watch as she left. She tried not to smile at the way his eyes had looked or the way his face had held such a simple yet delicate smile. A smile that all too often fell into guilt or grimness. 

She continued her investigations, and on a balcony in the outdoor courtyard, she found a trail of blood. She followed it to a room with three bodies. One of the men held a piece of paper crumpled in his hand. A document. With the Grand Duke Gaspard's signature on it. The men were mercenaries, hired by Gaspard. This was a troubling discovery. 

Gaspard had come there to take part in a debate over how the war in Orlais, or really the world, should be handled. Adani knew from Leliana that he was supposed to be the Emperor of Orlais, but Celene had recieved the position instead. They were family, though, and Adani found it hard to believe that he wanted her killed. Not impossible, but she needed a little more convincing. 

\---

Adani had spent too much of her time looking for the agent of death. She had joked about this nickname to herself as she quietly made her way through the Grand Library. She didn't find a lot, just a bunch of documents that she could probably use to blackmail the Empress, if she chose to help Gaspard. She wasn't sure what she wanted at that time, after the note found on the body of a mercenary with Gaspard's name blazoned across the bottom, she had found nothing else to suggest that he wanted Celene dead. 

Perhaps he hired the mercenaries for the same reason she had came here, to prevent the assassination. Or, maybe not. Adani liked to think that cousins did not wish to murder one another over a title, but what did she really know of Orlais anyways. 

She had overheard the serving elves speaking of some mysterious things. They said that they hadn't seen one of their comrades for quite sometime. Saying that he had yet to return. That bit was interesting, a possible lead. However, the servants quarters were locked. 

She was rummaging through a desk in the Empress's office when she heard the bell ring, calling her back to the Ballroom. She sighed. Round two on the floor. 

She made it back to the main hall just as quietly as she had left. As she approached a woman descended the stairs to her right and called to her.

"Ah, hello Inquisitor Lavellan." The woman's voice flowed like wine into a goblet, sliding out of the bottle and down the side of the glass with a silent slosh. "You have been busy tonight. Searching the castle. It seems we have a similar goal." 

Adani tried not to look suspicious of this woman. "Maybe we do."

The woman laughed dryly. "You're being coy." She forced a smile. "Come now Inquisitor." 

Adani listened to the woman, Morrigan, speak of her findings. She tried to seem trusting, but her eyes betrayed her. She could see it on the face of the speaker, that she knew the Inquisitor wasn't sure about her. She spoke her piece nonetheless, then waited. 

"I need a key to the servants quarters." She told Morrigan. The witch nodded and slipped one from her hand bag. Adani nodded to her. 

Back in the Ballroom, the Duchess approached her. "Dance with me?" Adani nodded, though thought it was strange. 

The woman asked questions about the Inquisitor's intentions and the like, as they spun on the floor. As requested, Adani never revealed her hand. Instead she replied with questions herself. Adani wasn't sure why, but she didn't trust the Duchess. 

With key in hand she gathered her group, walking past them with a nod. They nodded in return before following her, trailing behind carefully so not to draw attention. They made it into the servant's quarters easily enough. Just as promised, their weapons and armor were there bundled against the wall. It was quiet there, too quiet. 

...

She had gathered her advisors as soon as she got back to the Grand Ballroom. Adani told them that it was the Duchess, she was the assasin. This was shocking news. The four bickered on what to do, before Adani finally chose a course of action. 

"Wait for the Duchess to attack, then grab her." She made up her mind. "We will put Gaspard on the throne, with Briala pulling the strings from the shadows." Cullen nodded, Leliana looked unphased, a mask. Josephine however was displeased. Adani could see the unease on her face. Allowing the empress to be assasinated was treason, but of course no one would know that they had known. 

The soldiers had not been quick enough. The Duchess had vaulted out of the door as soon as the deed was done. Screams filled the ballroom, as blood bloomed from the Empress's abdomen. Celene turned as she fell, her eyes locking on her attacker, blood bubbled up between her lips as she tried to speak.

People ran about panicked unsure what to do. Adani and her group pushed through the frantic crowd and out into the courtyard, an arrow whizzed by Adani's face, grazing the skin of her ear, she felt heat bubble there. "Stop this!" Adani yelled after the woman. "You don't have to die for Corypheus." 

The woman laughed dryly. "My master will rule the world. You can't stop him." She smiled as she drew her bow back and let fly another arrow, before disappearing behind a cloud of dust. 

...  
The battle was won. The new Emperor of Orlais gave a speech to the people. Gaspard would join the cause, and sided with the Inquisition. Of course, Briala would push for elven rights, and things of the like, while also advising him. The Inquisitor put on her best smile for her speech, even though covered in blood and sweat, the people cheered for her when she quieted. 

Gaspard had given her the arcane advisor Morrigan, to help however she may, at Skyhold. The witch seemed unhappy with that, but nonetheless, she would do it. She would be a valuable asset, with her broad knowledge. 

With her job done, Adani rested herself against the banister of the balcony as she overlooked Halamshiral as the sunset. She thought of how beautiful a place it was. She was tired, so she didnt warrant her mind to drift too far into thought. She felt a pair of arms slip around her waist. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I'm not surprised to find you out here." He said. "Thoughts?" 

She turned to look at him and he stepped back a step, his blue eyes still glinted with a touch of too much wine. "I'm not sure. Did I do the right thing?" 

He nodded."I think so." Then smiled "For now, focus on what's in front of you." A ruckus in the Ballroom drew their attention for a moment. Applause. They returned to each others attention. 

He slipped his gloved hand onto hers and smiled. "Come. Before the band stops playing, dance with me."

She smiled, his happiness was intoxicating. So rarely was he like this. "I'd absolutely love to. I thought you would never ask." She allowed herself to be pulled into his arms. He pulled her along in a dance, not too unlike the one they had done in the Fade together, only slower. She rested her head on his shoulder, and felt him lean into her, planting a kiss on the top of her head. 

They didn't dance long enough, though they wished the moment could last forever, they had to return to Skyhold. Adani supposed it would always last, in her heart, as all true loves do. She would always have this piece tucked away, a perfect moment in the middle of a chaotic war.


	24. The Vir'Abelasan

The path to the Well of Sorrows was not an easy one. They had fought through many a demon, and many a Templar changed by red lyrium into monsters. Oh no, it had not been an easy passage, but it had been well worth it. All these things that they had found, so many lost relics, and the sentinals, having been here all this time, it was amazing. 

When they had been travelling to the Temple, they found a statue of Fen'Harel in the Courtyard. Adani was intrigued, the statue was covered in moss, and a plaque with elven writing lay at its base, small colorful birds perched along the stony wolf's back. They sung beautiful songs, and for a moment, looking into the hard eyes of a God, she felt a connection of sorts. Like she knew him better than ever.

Her thoughts were cut short by Morrigan, "Why would this be here?" Adani looked at her questioningly. "It depicts the Dread Wolf. Fen'Harel." She walked closer to the statue, inspecting it. "In Elven tales, he tricks their Gods into locking themselves away in the Beyond for all time. Setting Fen'Harel in Mythal's greatest sanctum is as blasphemous as painting Andraste naked in the Chantry."

"We kept statues of Fen'Harel outside of our camps." Adani said. "Some chantries display statues of Andraste's betrayed Maferath as part of the chant, do they not?"

"It might hold a similar purpose. A reminder of vigilance to the faithful."

"For all your 'knowledge' Lady Morrigan, you cannot resist giving legend the weight of history." Solas stated with heavy aggravation. "The wise do not mistake one for the other."

Morrigan turned to look at him. "Pray tell what meaning does our Elven 'expert' sense lurking behind this."

His brow furrowed. "None we can discern by staring at it." 

"We can study this later." Adani said. Mostly to Solas implying that they could wander the Fade looking for answers, but saw no hope of that. They could not stay here.   
...

Abelas had shamed her. Adani did not take well to having her pride bruised, but she tolerated his rude statements about the Dalish. "The people in the trees wearing masks of those they know nothing of." She knew the world had changed a lot, but they were the only ones trying. 

What had he meant by she bore the mark of magic that was familiar? The way he had said it, like she should not have it. She didn't take kindly to his tone, but endured it. She had tried her best to respect the Temple and the God it stood for. She wouldn't stop just because his tone was rude. 

Abelas looked at Solas as if seeing someone he knew. Then quickly looked away and returned to speaking of the Well. "I will destroy it before I see it missused." He turned to leave. 

"No!" Morrigan shape-shifted into a raven and flew past him. He ran after her quickly. As he ran she heard him bark some orders to some other sentinals, in Elvhen. 

An old man approached, using his staff as a cane as he wobbled over. He said a bunch of stuff in elvish that Adani didn't understand. 

"This is our guide." Solas stated, "He wants us to follow him." Adani squinted her eyes, how did Solas know what the man was saying? How did he know old Elvhen at all? 

They followed the cripple through the temple, dust kicked up everywhere they stepped. Adani was distracted from her goal by the shiny murals along the walls. One for most of the Gods. She was surprised to find one of Fen'Harel, another nod to the Great Betrayer in Mythal's Temple. Perhaps the stories were wrong. 

Solas stepped up beside her as she ran her fingers along the cold wall, admiring the work. "It's strange. Like a secret that I'm never supposed to know." She turned her face to him and he nodded with a tight lipped smile. "But all I want to do is know the truth." The smile was gone. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the old man hollering in his wavy voice. 

"He wants us to stay close." Solas said loudly, to the whole group. They all regrouped and followed the old sentinal out of the room. 

....  
They had fought their way to the top. The Templars would not win. She wouldn't allow it. Her arms became sore, but she kept swinging the staff, she continued to push all her magical energy through it. She was beginning to become drained, however. 

The fresh air was a relief as they stepped out of the Temple. It cooled the sweat on her skin. They saw Morrigan flying up some stairs, with Abelas trailing behind. Adani pointed to them. "That must be the Well." She panted. "Let's go." She pushed her legs forward. 

They were headed up the steps, when she felt a wave of nausea. She crouched down and waited for it to pass. Solas rushed to her from his spot behind her on the steps. "Hold." He yelled after the others. Iron Bull and Cassandra turned back, saw her sitting and rushed back down the steps as well. "What is it?" 

Adani groaned. She tasted bile at the back of her throat. "I don't know. I feel sick." 

"Are you injured" Solas asked her. She shook her head that she was not. She sat down hard on the steps. When she did she felt a sharp pain shoot up her thigh. She gritted her teeth. 

"My leg." She grabbed at the source of the pain, but only weakly. Solas rolled her onto her side and saw the culprit of the pain and the nausea. Cassandra covered her mouth, Iron Bull looked skeptical that such a small thing could cause such a problem. A small shard of red lyrium, stuck out of the fabric of her pant. A small bead of blood popped up under the fabric. He grabbed the lyrium and yanked it out quickly, afraid if he did not it would only piece apart, leaving her forever damaged. He pressed his hand to the wound, tried summoning healing magic to his hands, but he was panicked. 

He tried to slow his heart, to breathe slower. Adani put her hand over his. "Hey," He looked to her. "It is okay, vhenan," She said. His breathing calmed, his heart settled into rhythm. In truth he was afraid that she would already be infected by the lyrium. Already have it coursing through her veins. For now, however, he pushed those thoughts from mind. He was the only one who could heal her, so he did. 

After Solas had used his magic to heal her wound, she still felt a little sick, so she swallowed down a bitter tonic of Deep Mushroom and Spindleweed. Only moments later she felt in full health. They trudged onwards to the well. 

....

"The Dread Wolf, had nothing to do with Mythal's murder." Abelas said defiantly. He was disgusted with the knowledge and history misconstrued by these shemlens. 

"I didnt say.." Morrigan started, but was cut off by a wave of the elf's hand. He was fed up. He had spent an eternity in uthenera, waking only to defend this place. Now that he had lost, what would he do? 

He looked through the group. His eyes locked on Solas a moment and the apostate nodded his head. "Malas amelin ne halam, Abelas." Abelas nodded his head in thanks before leaving. 

Adani sent questioning looks to Solas, angry that she couldn't decipher what was being said most of the time. "I said, 'I hope you get a new name'". Solas explained to the group or really to Adani, to assure her she hadn't missed anything. 

She let Morrigan have the honor of drinking of the Well. Adani didn't believe that she could handle the responsibility that meant. She might be prideful, but she was not stupid. 

...

Adani and the group went back through the temple, this time the Sentinals were absent. Gone with the wind, left after their service was done. Where they had gone, no one would know. Without anyone pressing her, she took her time looking at this bit of history she had the honor to walk through. 

The temple was beautiful. The elves were mysterious, even to her. She longed to know more of how it was, of how it should be, but she would never find the answers she sought, the answers didn't exist anymore.


	25. He Loves Me

NSFW

It started out like any other time. She and Solas had been exploring some ancient ruins in the Emerald Graves. They set up camp just inside the ruins and Solas sat up some wards to keep them safe from any darkspawn or demons in the area. Then he sat on a small stone embankement at the far end of the room, it had probably been an alter to some unknown God. 

They were settling down for the night when she caught him looking at her while she let down her hair to rebraid it. She smiled at him and he looked away, out into the storm that whipped the big trees around and threatened to break the sky open with every clash of thunder. 

He did this often. He would show interest in her and then seem lost in thought. She craved his attention badly. Of course some things had happened. They had kissed a lot, and they had almost done the deed a few times, but they hadn't. 

The roof of the ruins were leaky. Drops of rainwater seeped in and dropped to the stone floor with a slight splat. They had been distracted lately, going to ruins and searching the Fade for memories lost to time. She continued to make sure they went alone, so they could have private time. He never wanted to spend much time in her quarters, he didn't want people to talk. But here.. They were truly alone. 

She stood and walked towards him seductively. She had lost interest in braiding her hair as she looked at the line of his jaw, the point of his ears, his piercing blue eyes that went soft when he looked at her, and the way it all came together. He heard her moving and watched her as she approached. He sat up a little straighter as she stood in front of him. 

Their eyes locked, and in their eyes was a deep longing to be together. She reached for the laces of her shirt and loosened them, then she pulled the soft fabric over her head and dropped it on to the floor. His eyes scanned her exposed body, the curve of her stomach, the smooth skin of the top of her breasts. She smiled seeing his interest and dropped onto his lap. 

Their lips met quickly, he kissed her with a wanting that he had yet to release with her. She pulled at his clothes and he helped her remove them. He pulled her against his skin as he slid onto the floor with the small embankment to his back. She gasped with pleasure as their skin touched, the tingle of magic giving her a jolt, and he smiled as he bit her neck softly.

She pulled her breast band over her head and threw it aside, then returned her lips to his. His hands slid up her sides and found her bare breasts. He held them softly and stroked his thumbs over her nipples as he tempted her with his tongue, begging for entry to her lips, but backing away as she opened them to him. 

She pulled away and looked into his eyes, she wanted to tell him how much she loved him. How much she wanted this. How much she wanted everything with him, for the rest of their lives, but her mouth didn't form any words that could describe these things. Looking into his eyes though, she could swear that he must have known the things she wanted to say, because they were all the same things he wanted, reflected back to her. 

She touched his cheek softly, and rubbed her fingers across the soft skin of his face. He closed his eyes, the smile on his lips softened his features so much. She touched the small scar above his eyebrow and he opened his eyes. His smile faded a notch, as if she had stirred some memory. 

Guilt crossed behind his eyes. No. You can't always run away from me. "There's nothing you could do, that would ever make me not love you." She told him to reassure him. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. He rested his face against her half braided hair. 

"It's not.." He trailed off but picked up somewhere else in the thought, "but what I have done before." He told her solemnly. She didn't move from his embrace. He stroked her hair, undoing that half braid and running his fingers through the length of it. 

"It doesn't matter. We've all made mistakes. We will always all make mistakes. I will love you no matter the mistake" She sat back to look into his face again. Her long hair fell over half of her face, blocking one emerald eye from his view. He pushed the strands back behind her ear. He wanted to explain, to tell her that it wasn't the same, but he left the words unsaid to swell in his belly. Guilt swelling his heart. I have to tell her the truth, said his inner voice. Not in this moment, he replied to himself. 

"Ar lath ma, emma lath." He said it from his soul to hers, he hoped she would feel the depth of it. He saw a look cross her face, like maybe she had felt his love in her soul. 

"Ar lath ma." She replied. Then she stood and offered her hand. He took it and she pulled him to her bedroll. She laid down on it and he laid beside her, taking in the beauty of her body and her soul. 

She smiled and inched closer, pressing her lips softly to his. He couldn't stop his lips from pressing into a smile against her lips. He ran his fingers softly down her cheeks, crossing the white branches of Mythal's vallaslin. She pulled at him and he moved himself between her legs. No, you should not. She pulled at his bottoms and he unlaced them quickly, pulling them away and revealing his manhood. She unlaced hers as well and he helped her pull them off, pushing her boots off with them. She pushed her underwear down her thighs, and he helped her take them off. Despite knowing he should not do this, he continued. 

His lips returned to hers, he gave her his tongue this time, as he pressed his length against her vagina. She moaned into his lips. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth softly. He pulled away looking into her eyes. She smiled and bit her lip. 

He kissed her nose which got him a giggle. He smiled as he nibbled her nipple, and then moved down to her stomach, just below the bellybutton where he planted a soft kiss. Then he slipped between her legs and slipped his tongue between her folds. She gasped in surprise and delight. 

He wiggled his tongue on her most delicate parts, and slipped a finger inside of her. He didn't move it, just let it tease her with its presence. She squirmed around, and then grabbed at his ears. She squeezed at them softly. He pulled his finger away and came back to her face where he planted more kisses on her lips, and her cheeks. She rubbed her hands down his sides then finding his fallis she wrapped her fingers around it. 

He moaned softly, and she smiled that sweet smile that melted his resolve like a hot knife through butter. He let her guide him into her. He laid his body on top of hers, and she nibbled the point of his ear and moaned softly as he started to move. 

She pulled at his hips as he moved, and he nibbled her breasts and rubbed his hand through her hair as he obliged her requests. She guided his hips faster and faster and he was well satisfied with that. Her hands moved from his hips to his shoulders where her fingernails dragged across the skin there, and he felt warmth on her finger tips, he moaned in delight at her use of fire. He gripped the back of her neck and bit the soft skin under her chin as he finished in her body. 

He laid his head on her chest. Their breathing slowed before he moved off of her and laid beside her again. She pulled the blanket up over their bodies. And he turned towards her, laying his head back against her chest. She rubbed his head gently, but eventually her hand stilled and he knew she had fallen asleep. He smiled and turned to look at her sleeping face. He kissed her cheek before laying back against her and drifting off himself. 

He didn't go into the Fade that night.


	26. He Loves Me Not

It wasn't what she had expected. She had thought when he said they were going somewhere that maybe he would propose or tell her something important. How far from the truth. 

"The veil is thin here" Solas said as they entered the hidden oasis where they had once killed a wyvern. Twin statues of halla sat on either side of a glittering pool. "Can you feel it, tingling on your skin?" He turned to her and offered his hand, to help her down the few rocky steps. 

"Yes." She beamed. "It's amazing." He nodded as he lead her to the middle of the clearing. 

"I love you very much." He had came here to tell her the truth, hoping the comfort of magic would grant him the strength he needed. He took in a trembling breath. 

She blushed. "I love you too." She twirled around so she was facing him. He gave her a smile. He watched as the setting sun danced off of her amber skin. He watched her eyes glitter with promise. He felt his resolve weakening, she deserved better. He couldn't tell her the truth. He wanted to so badly, but she would hate him. Or worse, she would love him anyways. 

"I was trying to determine someway to show you what you mean to me." He said, running his fingers down her face. 

"I already know, Solas. You're my.."

"That is the question, is it not?" He interrupted. "For now the best gift I can offer you.. the truth." Another shaky breath, but first he had to tell her everything else. "You are unique. In all of Thedas, I never expected to find someone that could draw my attention from the Fade." He smiled at her "You have become important to me. More important than I could have imagined."

She smiled brightly. "As you are to me."

"Then I must tell you.." He trailed. No, you shouldn't. You won't. "The truth..The marks on your face. The vallaslin. In my journeys in the Fade I have seen things. I have discovered what those marks mean."

"They honor the Elven Gods." Adani stated with confidence. 

He shook his head sadly. "No. They are slave markings, or at least they were in the time of ancient Arlathan." 

"What? No.. my Keeper, she said that they honored the Gods. That these are their symbols." 

He sighed sadly. "Yes. That's right. To a degree. A noble would mark his slaves to honor the God he worshipped. After Arlathan fell, the Dalish forgot." 

"What?" Adani turned her green eyes to the ground, then she touched her face. She remembered the painful experience of getting the vallaslin on her face. Her emotions swung from sadness to anguish. "So this is what? Just something else the Dalish got wrong?"

"I'm sorry." He said. It wasn't the truth he'd wanted to share, but it was true. 

She took a shaky breath. "We try so hard to preserve our culture" She looked up to him. "And this is what we keep? The marks of a slave? Relics of a time when we were no better than Tevinter."

"No. Don't say that. For all they got wrong, the Dalish got one thing right." He smiled and reached his hand up to her face again, rubbing his fingers over the branches of Mythal on her cheek. "They made you." She blushed but it didn't hide her sadness, and she started to move away. "I didnt tell you this to hurt you. If you like, I know a spell. I can remove the vallaslin."

She seemed to be considering this hard. Thinking of how painful it had been to get. How many times she had looked at the marks with pride. Now she felt ashamed. "If what you say is true.." He nodded his reply. "We vowed to never submit to slavery." 

He smiled faintly, "I'm so sorry for causing you pain. It was selfish of me." There's a truth, this whole thing is selfish of you, his inner voice snapped. "I look at you, and I see what you truly are... and you deserve better than what those cruel marks represent."

Adani straightened herself up. "Yes. Remove the vallaslin." 

A smile slipped over his face as Solas motioned to a rock. "Sit." She sat, nervously tapping her fingers on her leg. 

He sat down softly, as if the rock on which they perched could crumble at any moment. He put his hands up to her face and rubbed his fingers down her face, giving her a reassuring nod. "Relax, Adani. Close your eyes." She closed them, and he admired her face another moment before pulling the spell to his fingertips and wiping the marks from her face. 

When he removed his hands from her face, his breath caught. In that moment he had never loved anyone more than her. With her eyes still closed, face in rest, completely trusting in him. He smiled as she opened her eyes, he ran his fingers down her face softly. "Ar lasa mala revas. You are free." He helped her to her feet. A shy smile was on her lips. He shook his head in disbelief at how amazingly gorgeous she was. 

"You are so beautiful, vhenan." He wanted to kiss her. One more time. One last time. He touched his lips softly to hers, savoring this last kiss. When he pulled away his eyes wandered, rethinking his actions. He let his hands drop from her body to his sides. 

He thought back to what he wanted to tell her that night on the balcony, of how it would be kinder if he did not, but he had already loved her. He had wanted to tell her that the infamous Fen'Harel could not be with her, because he had to destroy the world. The truth was not that simple, he should not be with her, but he had to be. He couldn't imagine living his life without loving this beautiful creature. Losing her would kill him, but he had to leave her now so he could save her, so he could save them all. 

She noticed his sudden change in posture, before he even spoke. He looked troubled, conflicted. "And I am sorry. I distracted you from your duty. It will never happen again."

"Wait. What?" Her anger bubbled. "You bring me here, take the vallaslin from my face, and now you just end it?" Her face turned into a scowl. "No." She wasn't accepting it. "No." She looked into his eyes for a trace of regret, they were overflowing with it. 

"I'm sorry." He looked at his feet, then back up at her face, pleading for her to understand. "I never meant to hurt you." 

"Well, we don't always get what we want do we." She said bitterly. 

He backed away his eyes full of sorrow. "I will see you back at Skyhold."

"No. Solas, please. Ar lath ma." She went after him, a tear slipped down her cheek. 

"Please, vhenan." He backed away. Holding back his own tears. "You have a rare and marvelous spirit. In another world-"

"No. Why not this one?" 

He shook his head sadly. "I.. can't. I'm sorry." He turned to leave. She considered chasing him, but heartache kept her rooted where she was. He had held back his tears, yet as he turned to walk away, defeated by himself, a tear spilled past its barrier and slithered down his cheek. 

She was left standing alone in the space that she had once found romantic and astonishing. She felt fire popping off of her skin, the veil sizzled with the intensity of her anger. 

Why even bring her out here for this? Why would he bring her here, strip the vallaslin from her face, and then leave her. Why would he tell her how much he loved her, how she was beautiful, and then leave her. She couldn't understand. 

Tears stung her eyes and burned their way down her unmarked face. She wiped at them with the back of her hand and whimpered, before collapsing to the ground. The flames of her anger died, and her body cooled. 

Eventually, she pulled herself to her feet and walked wearily from the cavern, the magical connection began to fade, and the tingling on her skin dulled. She walked down the mountain, to where her hart waited, tied to a small tree. The hart raised its head, gave a shrill cry, and stamped its hooves excitedly, as she approached. 

She went back to Skyhold, but she took her time. Thinking of how she would manage. How she could handle this. Would he simply be gone now? Leaving her alone with her pity. Or would he stay to tempt her with his presence? It didn't matter, the world still needed to be saved.


	27. He Loves Me Not (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU piece where Solas tells the truth, revealing his identity.

It wasn't what she had expected. She had thought when he said they were going somewhere that maybe he would propose or tell her something important, she supposed that it was important just not how she had thought. 

"The veil is thin here" Solas said as they entered the hidden oasis where they had once killed a wyvern. Twin statues of halla sat on either side of a glittering pool. "Can you feel it, tingling on your skin?" He turned to her and offered his hand, to help her down the few rocky steps. 

"Yes." She beamed. "It's amazing." He nodded as he lead her to the middle of the clearing. 

"I love you very much." He had came here to tell her the truth, hoping the comfort of magic would grant him the strength he needed. He took in a trembling breath. 

She blushed. "I love you too." She twirled around so she was facing him. He gave her a smile. He watched as the setting sun danced off of her amber skin. He watched her eyes glitter with promise. He felt his resolve weakening, she deserved better. 

"I was trying to determine someway to show you what you mean to me." He said, running his fingers down her face. 

"I already know, Solas. You're my.."

"That is the question, is it not?" He interrupted. "For now the best gift I can offer you.. the truth." Another shaky breath, but first he had to tell her everything else. "You are unique. In all of Thedas, I never expected to find someone that could draw my attention from the Fade." He smiled at her "You have become important to me. More important than I could have imagined."

She smiled brightly. "As you are to me."

"Then I must tell you.." He trailed. No, you shouldn't. "The truth.. I am.." He winced as he prepared to share the one truth he had not revealed to anyone. "Not who I said I was. I am afraid I lied."

She looked perplexed. "And who are you really?" She smiled coyly. 

Instead of answering directly, he shifted the direction of the conversation. He cocked his head slightly and smiled. "In the Dalish tales of Fen'Harel, they say he is evil."

"Not all." She stated. "My Clan never taught him as an evil God. They always called him the Great Trickster. Or the Rebel God."

"Yes, but surely you've heard the stories?" 

"Of course." She smiled. "Why?"

"Many of the stories the Dalish tell are untrue." He said. 

"You've seen Fen'Harel in the Fade?" It was the first thing her mind jumped to, thinking that his journeys may have took him to places the Elven Gods had once tread. 

He shook his head slightly, his smile falling from his face. He exhaled a shaky breath. "No." He looked into her eyes, begging her to understand before he told the truth. He licked his lips, swallowing hard against the lump in his throat. "Adani, I am Fen'Harel." 

For another moment her smile held, but then it fell and confusion bloomed in her eyes. She backed away slowly. "What do you mean?" 

"Vhenan please, let me explain." He begged, but she looked on in suspicion. He could feel her tugging at the Fade, preparing to fight rather than flight, in the event of an attack. 

"I don't.." she started, "Why lie about who you were?" Then she laughed dryly, "Of course, you're the Dread Wolf. Of course. This was a trick? To gain what?"

"It was no trick, Adani." He stood rooted to the ground, his face grim. "I truly do love you. You mean everything to me. I have never lied about that." He watched her face soften a bit. She believed him?

"How did you? How.." she furrowed her brow, unsure of what she wished to ask him. 

"I put up the veil to save the elves. I trapped the Gods, to save the people. After placing the veil, my power was drained. I slept for a millennia." He looked to the ancient statues, if only to give him something to look at. "When I awoke, things were so different. The world seemed to have died during my slumber." He thought of his intentions later on. "Then I met you, and my plans were changed forever."

She smiled. "Fen'Harel falling for a Dalish girl?" She blushed but it was gaurded, unsure. She still saw him as Solas, even now knowing his other identity. 

"Yes." He moved in closer and she allowed it. "But, Adani, I have to remove the Veil. I have to undo what I have done."

"Okay, so then?"

His face held a grimace. "This world.. it will die." 

"What?" She was unsure of the meaning. It didn't make sense.

"To bring back the Elves, this world must die." He looked into her eyes again, begging her to hear him out. She stood still where she was, her mouth going dry. "But I do not wish to lose you."

"Then I'll come with you." It came out before she could think, and the look on his face assured her that she could not. 

"I am sorry. The path I walk, I must walk alone." He looked to his feet. "I cannot let you follow, it is too dangerous."

"So.. you are leaving me then?" She felt tears stinging her eyes. His eyes met hers and the sadness in them was raw. 

"Yes." He came closer to her, pulling his hands up to her face. "But never in heart." He watched as a tear slipped down her cheek. He wiped it away swiftly. "No. Do not cry. Adani, whatever happens, wherever this takes us, what we have is real. Will always be real. Please understand."

His heart squeezed as she shook her head slowly. "No." She slapped his hand away as she backed away. "Ar lath ma. You are ma vhenan." Her eyes were fiery. "How could you lie to me? And now, you will leave me? For how long?" 

His face was a reflection of his despair. "I don't know." He said quietly, almost as a whisper. It was the only answer he had for both questions. He didn't know why. 

She laughed dryly. "Of course." She shook her head slightly. "What should I do then? Wait?" 

"I will not ask that of-"

"I don't have an option!" She yelled. "There's no other choice." 

He backed away sadly, "Adani, please."

"Solas, or should I call you Fen'Harel?" He shook his head and scowled at the idea of his heart calling him that horrid name. "I would wait forever, regardless of who you truly were, because I have seen what you truly are, and I love what you are." She moved to him and held his face between her hands. "But I am only mortal. I do not have forever."

He let out a distressed breath, as his heart fell to the pit of his stomach. It was true, and he didn't want to accept that truth. All the more reason to go through with his plan swiftly, so that they could have the time he longed for. 

"I can change that, emma lath." He told her seriously, searching her wet, emerald eyes for a smidgen of belief. He found little. 

"Maybe." She turned away from him. The sun had already fell away, leaving them surrounded in the dark. All she wanted to do was go. This was too much to manage. "I need to go."

"Vhenan please." He begged.

She turned her head slightly to the side as she walked away, halting her stride only a moment. "I will see you back at Skyhold." She started to walk away again, but then stopped one more time, "Don't follow me."


	28. A Cold Castle

In all of Thedas, Adani couldn't imagine a more lonely place to be. Her castle was now her damnation, she was heartbroken after he had broken up with her. She wanted nothing more than to be anywhere else in the world, even back in Crestwood, where her heart had been broken.

Here, there were too many memories of him, floating around in the Fade, slipping down the halls of Skyhold, even in her quarters. There was no escape from it. It was her own personal hell. 

Eventually, her pity for herself turned to anger, and she marched down to his study. She swung the door open wide and walked in swiftly. He was sitting at his desk, but jumped up when he saw her angry face. 

"Tell me why!" She shouted at him as she approached. He backed away slowly, hands up to fend off the heat of her anger. "Tell me!" 

"I can't." He looked into her fiery green eyes. "Please, Adani, I will explain, when this is all over."

He watched her face soften an octave. A tear slipped past her eyelashes. "I thought you were my one." She looked away from him, wiping hard at the tears that sprang from her eyes. "I thought I could trust you." She searched his face for answers, but he bit his tongue and said nothing. Then she laughed sadly. "Of course not." She turned to walk away, defeated.

He started to follow to grab her arm and tell her everything. He opened his mouth to speak, arm raised to grab her own, then stopped himself. Sadness washed over him like a summer rain. He had to move forward, he would explain it to her, eventually. 

He wondered if he should have told her the truth. Would she have accepted him? Would she have told him it didn't matter? Or would she have ran away, crying and screaming of how he had betrayed her when nothing was farther than the truth. He hadn't betrayed her, he had betrayed himself. He had let himself get too close, let himself make friendships and let himself fall in absolute love with her. It was his burden to carry, he just wanted her to forget. He wished he could make her forget. 

...

Adani made a beeline for the tavern, not wanting to sit in her quarters, and certainly not wanting to do any field reports or anything to do with this cursed war. 

At the bar, she ordered the stoutest drink they had. She swallowed it down as fast as she could, trying to hold back the tears that she didn't want to admit she had, when The Iron Bull sat beside her.

"Mind if I join you, boss?" 

"Please." She nodded to him before taking another swig. She winced as the liquid burned it's way down her throat and warmed her belly. Bull motioned for the bartender to give him a tankard as well, and took a good gulp before grunting. 

"That's strong stuff." He turned his eye on her, looking at her carefully. "What's up?"

The alcohol had worked it's way into her system by now, loosening her tongue. She held back a burp, "That stupid elf." She mumbled sloppily. 

"Oh. You arguing?" Bull asked completely unaware. 

"No," She hiccupped, "he broke it off with me."

Bull sat down his tankard and turned to her. "What?" He was genuinely surprised, he hadn't thought that the two would ever break up. 

"I see the way they look at me. Without the vallaslin." She stared at the grain of the wooden bar. "He took the vallaslin from my face. Then he told me I was so beautiful." She snorted at the memory. "Then he broke up with me."

"Why would he do that?" 

"Fenedhis, I don't know, Bull." Adani took another swig from her cup, coughing as the alcohol cut its way down her esophagus. 

"That's dumb." He thought back at all the times that Solas had looked so full of care and love for the Inquisitor. "Want me to beat it out of him?" A joke was all he had, but this was only a half joke, he didn't mind punching the elf in his little face. 

Adani shook her head. "No." She sighed deeply, pressing her palm to her forehead. "What's wrong with me? I'm trying to be mad, but I love him. He is ma vhenan, my one." 

"Damn, Boss." The Iron Bull shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you." Adani nodded in agreement. 

She drank too much that night, and barely remembered Iron Bull carrying her to her bed chamber. She fell into a dreamless sleep, before waking at some odd hour of the night. She licked her lips, dry from dehydration, and stumbled out of her bed. She wobbled over to where her canteen sat on the desk. She drained the canteen of its contents, then slipped a deep mushroom out of her bag and laid back on the bed. 

She bit off small pieces of the mushroom and chewed it thoughtfully as she stared up at the ceiling. The fog of alcohol was wearing off and now her thoughts wandered. 

He had shown her so much love and care. He had told her things she could never dream of. Shared pieces of his childhood and of his life, shared lost knowledge and taught her more Elvhen than she could imagine. He told her the truth about the marks of her face, even knowing it might hurt her. Then inevitably, he had left her standing alone. 

What she couldn't understand was why. They hadn't been arguing, there was nothing to come between them. Yet he had done it, he had undone her just as quickly as he had snagged her. He had made love to her, he had kissed her, and told her he loved her more than once. He had looked on her with such adoration. Yet in a single moment, his smile had fell and he had decided to drop her. 

She rolled over in her bed, grunting at her own thoughts. Begging herself to just stop it. She tried to keep her eyes closed and her mind clear. Eventually, her mind drifted off into sleep, and she entered the Fade in her dreams. 

She was standing in front of her throne in the main hall, there were people mulling about, cleaning the rugs, putting fresh food on the tables, and the such. She walked through them carefully, and walked into Solas's study. Solas was sitting at his desk, dusting off some ancient tome. Suddenly the door opened and his face lit up in the most genuine smile.

Adani saw herself walk in and walk over to his desk. A memory, a reflection of the Fade. She watched anyways, relishing the moment even though it may hurt later, for now it felt good. 

Adani watched as her duplicate slipped between Solas and the desk, putting her body between the two. "So. What are you doing?" She asked. 

Solas smiled up at her. "I was just reading." She watched as her past self returned the smile before reaching out and running her thumb and index down the length of his ear. His eyes closed in delight, a smile pressed on his lips. Adani felt herself smiling as well. 

When she moved her hand away, Solas reached and grabbed her by the waist. Pulling her body down into his lap. His lips pressed against hers, his hands ran up the length of her back before catching the back of her neck and massaging the muscles there. 

Adani could feel all the emotions here. Her former self was happy, aroused, in love. As was former Solas. His love pure, his happiness genuine. 

After a few moments of heated kissing, the memory of Adani pulled back, her hands rested on his chest, she smiled before biting at her lip. Solas's hand came up to cup her cheek. He ran his fingers over the branches of Mythal's vallaslin. He planted a quick kiss on her nose and and she giggled. 

Adani turned away from the scene. Suddenly remembering the present situation. The Fade changed, reflecting the present. She no longer heard giggles or felt smiles. She turned back to the room, empty now. 

Solas walked into the room slowly. She watched his slow trek to the desk. He sat down behind it with a sigh. He rested his head in his hands. She felt frustration, sadness. She watched him as his face turned to a scowl and her threw his arm across the table. Throwing the books and documents there across the room. He looked on them with distress, not at the books, but at his own thoughts. After a beat or two, he rose to his feet and paced around the room. His hands behind his back. 

Why was he so angry, Adani wondered. She watched him a long while before realizing that he was crying. Quietly, tears slowly leaked from their barriers and slithered down his face. She heard him grunt loudly as he turned to pick up the books and papers strewn across the floor. 

He stacked them back on the desk haphazardly, then pressed his palms on the cool wood. He shook his head from side to side, before pushing off from the desk and leaving the room. 

Adani didn't follow him, but if she would have, she would have found him in her quarters. He had went to speak with her, his intention to apologize to tell her he loved her and to tell the truth, the real truth. But she had not been there, she had not yet returned to Skyhold, and so he had returned to his study. As the time passed he had decided it would be best to leave her out of it.


	29. Get Away

Adani spent most of her time avoiding any contact with Solas. Pride demanded it. She had to be better than this breakup. She had to make him think she was stronger than that, but she wasn't. She spent a lot of time crying when she was alone, and alot of time ignoring him when he was present. Which was often. She continued to take him on missions with her, in hopes he would feel bad and speak to her. That he would reach out and touch her. She had so far, had no such luck. He went along with her just as he had before the relationship, seemingly unaffected by the loss of love. 

That was undeniably false. The truth was that Solas was absolutely in love with her. He was crushed beneath the demands of his duty. He had to try very hard not to touch her, not to call her his vhenan, not to speak in a way that made her think they would get back together. He was exhausted of trying to pretend he didn't care for her, yet he couldn't wait to see her again. Even when she made snide remarks towards him or whatever else. Sure, it hurt when she spoke down at him, but he couldn't wait for the moment she did, to have her attention on him. 

\---  
They ran into trouble outside of their camp in the Emerald Graves, quite literally. Adani was running and the Red Templar was running, they didn't see each other through the trees. Not until they crashed together and fell to the ground. 

The five or so Templars following this on slid to a stop. One smiled at her as she scampered to her feet. They knew who they'd ran across. The Templars roared into battle with the Inquisition Agents. 

Cassandra and Iron Bull met them in the middle, slamming their weight behind their weapons. Cassandra ran into the man in the lead with her shield, knocking him to the ground. Iron Bull swung his axe down on a Templar's head. It exploded in a mess of brain matter, and coagulated blood splattered his bare chest. 

Adani attacked from a distance, she sent blasts of fire at three or four enemies at once. Solas was with her, close by her side when an arrow whizzed by, nipping her side and causing a gash where the flesh had been cut. She yelled out as it happened and directed all of her fiery anger towards the one that dared. 

After the battle, the wound caught her attention, she looked at it. A larger cut than she had thought, and oozing blood at every second. Her left leg was trailed in blood, and moving her toes, she felt that her boot was full of it. She put her hand over the wound and sat down on a fallen log. 

Solas rushed over. He reached for the wound with his hands, but she slapped them away. 

"You are injured." He pointed obviously. 

"It's fine." She snipped. 

"Adani please." Solas held up his hands. "Let me heal the wound."

She looked away from him. "Cassandra," She called to the Seeker, "will you bring bandage please." 

She watched as the woman walked over, reaching into her pocket and searching for the bindings. Adani raised her arm above her head, letting Cassandra dress the wound. As she did, she burned holes into Solas's face. Letting him know that this injury was in no way close to the pain she had felt since their incident in Crestwood. 

His face held a look of despair. Of sadness and anger, at himself, and regret. Yet he would stand steadfast in his decision. It was better for her sake, but Fenedhis, it hurt.

That evening they were left alone in camp as Iron Bull went to wash up at a nearby stream, and Cassandra was speaking with soldiers outside of camp. 

Solas sat silently for a long while, waiting for her to speak, but eventually his patience wore thin. "That was foolish of you." He said as he turned to look at her. "I could have healed the wound. Completely." 

She merely stared into the flames of the fire. Watching as it devoured the wood there. 

Solas let a scowl slip across his face. "Adani. Let me heal the wound."

"Why do you care about it?" She replied. His heart jumped into his throat. She thought he didn't love her, and it broke his heart. 

"Because I do not wish to see you in pain." 

She winced at his choice of words, and he regretted using them. "That's funny." 

"Vhenan, please." 

She jumped to her feet, ignoring the pain caused by the stiches over the wound being ripped open. "Don't you dare." She glowed with the intensity of fire under her skin. Anger getting the best of her. "Don't you call me that." 

Solas clenched his jaw at her anger, and watched as fresh blood bloomed up through the binding of the wound under her slit shirt. His mind screamed that he should leave it, that he should let her heal by herself. But his heart demanded he run to her, he hold her tight in his arms and heal the wound in her side. In reality, he sat still. Watching as the blood spread in a large circle around about the bandage. And as the blood swelled up, so did his heart. She hated him for what he had done. 

As the blood dripped from the bandage and to the ground, she looked down at it and sat back down on the bench, her anger fading away into sorrow. Solas slowly stood and walked over. Seeing her hands glisten with her own blood in the dim light. He sat down softly beside her and took her wrists in his hands. Her sad eyes met his, and behind her emerald eyes were a thousand questions that she didn't know how to ask. 

He removed one of his hands from her wrist and slipped off the bandage at her side, revealing the freshly opened wound. He put his hand to it softly and called healing to his fingertips as he looked back up into her face. She sat stark still, looking into his blue eyes, wishing that the moment could last forever. 

The sadness and loging in her eyes was an arrow to the heart for Solas. He wanted nothing more than to ignore his duty and be with her, but of course, eventually she would find out who he was. For now, however, he could enjoy this moment.

With his fingers on the gash, healing it with a touch, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug. She returned the hug, resting into his shoulder. 

She forgot about the fight, about the breakup. She forgot about everything else too. In that moment she knew he would always love her. Even if he wouldn't stay with her. And she would always love him, even when he was gone. 

Eventually, the moment passed. He removed his arm from around her and his fingers from the wound. He inspected it carefully. Satisfied with his work he looked back up to her, his eyes lost their glint of content. 

"Why though?"

He knew what she meant, but the answer to that question was not something he could share. So he said nothing, instead just looking at her features. Her face was soft in the hope that he may give her an answer, he sucked up the moment quickly, trying to remember every detail of her face, with the vallaslin gone her features were much softer, her face no longer outlined in the branches of Mythal. 

She scoffed before looking away. "I don't know what I expected. Of course you wouldn't answer." She looked back to his face. A snide smile on her lips. "Typical."

"I wish there was a way.." He stopped short. He couldn't reveal too much, she couldn't know that all of this was his fault. 

"Why isn't there?" She grew rigid with thought. "Is it me? Am I too much?" 

He shook his head hard. "No." His lips drew into a tight line. "You are perfect, emma lath. It is me."

She looked confused at his words. Nothing he had done made any sense to her. "That doesn't make sense, Solas." 

"I know." He searched her eyes. "When this is all over, I will explain." He scooted closer to her, reached out to hold her hand, dried with her own blood. He didn't care about that. 

She retracted her hand from his touch and stood again. "No. Why not now?" He looked at her sadly, but kept his mouth sealed. "No. It doesn't matter." She turned on her heel and headed to her tent. He followed her, but when she turned back she scowled at him. "Go away." 

He looked at her, pained. Words pressed to his tongue that couldn't be said. He watched as a tear slipped down her face, anger behind her eyes. "Leave." She said. When he didn't she shoved him. "Go away!" She yelled. 

"Vhenan, plea-"

"No!" She shoved him again. "Go." Her face turned hard with anger. She shoved him, hard this time, making him stumble back a few feet. "I hate you!" She screamed it at him, and those three words squeezed his heart into a ball. 

He winced. "I'm sorry, Adani. I never meant for this to happen." He walked away from her, shoulders slumped, defeated. 

He spent the rest of the night wandering through the forest, he could not sleep, and did not think he deserved the consolation of his friends in the Fade anyways. What he had done to that flawless creature was unforgivable. It was the worst mistake he had made thus far. He should never have thought he could have her. Should never have wanted her to love him, because inevitably, just like everyone else he had cared for, he would have to leave her.


	30. Stay

Solas was wounded, his pride was shot down by a fiery Dalish girl that held his heart. He mentally kicked himself for doing this to her, and to himself. He couldn't stop thinking of her, even when he focused his mind somewhere else. Even in the Fade, his love and his brokenhearted spirit was reflected. He was lost, confused. Swallowed up by what he never thought he'd feel. 

Meeting Adani on the battlefield the first time was inticing, he had thought when she was asleep that she was beautiful. When he saw her awake, however, beautiful didn't quite cover what he thought she was. She was stunning, her emerald eyes pierced through his soul, making his heart ache with want. 

Now, they were both wounded. Two birds with each a wing broken, avoiding each other, yet needing one another for survival. 

....

Adani slipped past the flap of her tent and into the morning air. It was cold here, and the dew on the grass was mostly frost. She didn't mind the cold anymore though, hardly felt it on the outside. On the inside, she was cold to the bone, a cold that no blanket or amount of warmth could fix. No matter, she walked towards the center of camp, prepared to face the biting cold of the day.

Somewhere outside of the Hinterlands it started to rain hard, and they took shelter under some trees. Adani sat down hard against the trunk, drops of rainwater still seeped through the leaves periodically, and splatted her on the head. She held her legs to her chest, not taking time to blink when a fat raindrop landed on her nose. She was in her thoughts, as she so often was. 

She was thinking of home, of how she missed her family, she wondered selfishly if Revansa would have her now. She shook the idea away with a verbal scoff. Inwardly she beat herself up for thinking such a thing. She couldn't use that beautiful man as a rebound, and besides she couldn't love him the way he deserved because she was in love with another, and if she remembered correctly Revansa and Cassandra were in the throws of a long distance relationship. 

That thought led her to think of how she had neglected to give her friend attention. She looked over to Cassandra who was standing, looking out into the rain for signs of danger. She noted that she looked content and focused. She made a note to talk to her soon. 

Adani scanned the horizon, looking for an end to the rain, and for an end to the clouds that were hovering over her head. No such luck. The olive skinned elf sighed, and tried to push her thoughts aside. It was no time to be in a rutt of depression, they had a world to save. Soon they would go to face this self proclaimed God, they waited only to gain strength before they searched him out. 

The thought of sending that evil being to the grave brought a slight smile to her lips. She would avenge everyone she had loved. She would avenge the loss of love that she assumed was caused by this, she would avenge the loss of so many lives, taken all too soon by things that they should never have had to face. 

The rain was beginning to thin, the drops slowing to a slight sprinkle. Adani stood, and resolved to get past herself. As the rain tapered off into a clear sky, her selfish thoughts dissapated. She told herself it was out of her control, that she would think of it no more. A small lie she told herself for comfort.

....

They sat quietly around the dancing fire. There were no sounds other than the pop of burning wood, and the crickets and frogs that filled the night with chirping and croaking. Occasionally, an owl could be heard hooting somewhere in the distance. 

Eventually, Cassandra sighed deeply and stood, "I will take first watch." She said as she walked from the camp. Her intentions were to leave Adani and Solas alone to make up, or more likely to battle it out. 

The Iron Bull shifted restlessly. "I, uhh.." He looked around uncomfortably, obviously not used to the silence they had began travelling in. "I'm going to get some sleep. I'll take second watch though." He got up hastily and wandered from the fire to his tent. 

They continued to sit in silence. Adani refused to budge, she wouldn't show how terrified she was of having to speak, she wouldn't show that she was itching to run to her tent and flop inside as quick as possible. She could feel his eyes on her, some small part of her relished the moment, another kicked her for wanting his attention still. 

Solas furrowed his brows deeply. He wanted to say something, the words pressed to his tongue with a vengeance. He opened his mouth to say something, then snapped it shut a moment later. He closed his eyes hard, and resisted the urge to ask her back, to beg her to forgive his ignorance. He reminded himself it was too late, even though he knew it wasn't. 

Finally, Adani grew too anxious and stood with a stretch and a yawn. She wasn't tired, but did this for show so she could go to her tent in peace. "Well, I'm going to bed." She turned to leave. 

"Adani.." The sweet sound of her name coming from his tongue shocked even him. He had not expected to say anything. 

She turned back, tense with emotion. "What is it?" She felt a small spark of hope spring up in her belly, and tried to pinch it out, reminding herself that he wouldn't take her back. 

"Stay," He started, "please." 

She furrowed her brow, but sat down across the fire, nonetheless. After a few beats of silence she spoke. 

"Why?"

"I just.." she watched the emotion flick across his face, disdain, anger, and finally regret "want you near."

She sat still, looking into the flames. This stalemate had to pass. She wanted this to be over for good, however that came out. If they couldn't be together she wanted to hate him, to make it easier to let him go. 

Finally, he met her eyes, and the look in his eyes took her breath, he was torn apart. His love for her was reflected in his sad eyes. 

"You mean everything to me." He said quietly. "I wish.." He trailed off, looking down at the ground at between his feet. 

She didn't say anything for a moment, thinking through his words. "I wish too." She said sadly. 

He stood and walked over to where she stood, he bent down in front of her, taking her hands in his. He was careful to not get too close to the dying flames. "One day, you will understand. I promise that it will all be explained." His eyes begged her to accept this, and somehow this time when he said it she did. The anger she had felt for him as of late, was washed away by his words

She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips, without thinking. He didn't resist her kiss, and instead he let his lips rub against hers. Emotion flowed between them, like a tangible thing. 

She pulled her lips away from his slowly, resting her forehead against his. Tears sprung to her eyes, but she held them back. "Solas.. Ar lath ma."

He moved his head away from hers so he could look into her eyes. He brought his hands up to cradle her face. "Ar lath ma." He whispered. Her breath caught and though she tried to keep the tears at bay, they slipped past her eyelids anyways. He wiped them away with his thumbs quickly. 

"Ir abelas, vhenan."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a sincere hug. He ignored the heat at his back when she let herself fall into him. Silent tears dripped from her eyes a few moments more before she pulled away. 

Solas stood carefully and offered his hand. She let herself be led by him. He led them onto the outskirts around the camp, well out of the sight of Cassandra, he hoped. As soon as they were out of sight, he pulled her back into his arms and pressed his lips against hers. 

She thought of the strangeness of the evening, but she wouldn't refuse the opportunity. She kissed him back, pulling at his bottom lip playfully with her teeth, letting herself be swept up in the moment, though she knew it would haunt her later.

After a beat, he pulled away, and held her by the arms. "Adani, I never intended it go this way." 

"Solas I-"

"No," He cut her off swiftly. "I never wanted you to be hurt. In fact, none of this was planned." He looked away a moment, considering something. "There is so much I want to tell you. I cannot tell you now, but I will. I promise you, it will all make sense, when the time comes."

She looked confused. Her brows stitched together, giving her face hard lines. He reached up and stroked his hand down her cheek lovingly. 

"Please understand." He pleaded. 

She nodded slowly, her throat burning with tears she refused to show. "Okay." She choked out, barely above a whisper. She pushed into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He returned the gesture and tucked his face into her neck. He breathed in her soft scent, and relishing the moment he may never have again. 

Eventually, after a few long minutes, he pulled away. "We should head back to camp. You need rest." She nodded, as he took her by the hand again and lead her back to camp. He stopped in front of her tent, eerily resemblant of a few nights before, only this time she wasn't angry. 

"Just know," Solas started, squeezing her hand tightly before releasing it, "I will always love you. What we had was real, will always be real." He smiled sadly.

Hwr smile made her look older than she was by a thousand years, "It will always be real." She repeated.


	31. Don't Go

Adani was physically and mentally exhausted. The battle against Corypheus and his dragon, had been hard fought. Eventually, however, they came out victorious. She tried to catch her breath as she looked up at the sky, scarred but healed. The Breach was completely absent, and she marveled at how she had done that. 

She heard the sound of moving stone and looked down to find Solas. He knelt beside the pieces of the orb, looking over them carefully. A deep frown was etched across his face. She approached carefully.

"I'm sorry about the orb. I know you wanted it saved." 

He looked up to her sadly. "It is not your fault." He sat the broken pieces on the ground and stood to face her.

"There's more, isn't there?"

He frowned so deep that he seemed to age a thousand years, and when he spoke his voice held such sadness it squeezed her heart. "It was not supposed to happen this way. Whatever is to come, I want you to know that what we had was real."

She frowned, opened her mouth to speak, but was cut short by a voice shouting her name. 

"Inquisitor! Are you alive?" 

Adani smiled as she wandered over to the broken staircase to her left. She looked down on her friends and they all whooped and clapped. She smiled as she strode down the steps to join them in this victory. 

When she looked back up to where Solas had been moments before, however, he was absent. She broke away from the crowd and back up the stairs to where he had stood moments before. The remnants of the orb still lay in the ground, but there was no trace of Solas. She looked around for any sign of him, but saw none. 

...

"Inquisitor, if I may have a word please?"

"Sure." Adani turned back at the top of the stairs to look at Leliana. 

"We have searched for Solas to no avail. He has simply vanished." Leliana said sadly. "It is uncertain why he would run. You two were close, how are you?"

"I don't understand why he left." Or any of the to the stuff he done either. She really didn't. 

"We will continue to search for him, Inquisitor." 

"Thank you. I hope he can be found." She replied. Leliana nodded her head before bidding Adani a farewell and walking past her. 

Some time later Adani found herself a little too tipsy and retired to her chambers. She watched from her balcony as the sun peeked up over the mountains. 

"The dawn will come." She said to herself, pulling the memory of the human song to her mind. She didn't care for their beliefs, but she could get on board with uplifting music. Adani was stricken with grief, her heart twisted in her chest. Surely he would not leave without even saying goodbye. Surely he loved her more than that, at least she liked to believe so. 

Where would all this leave the Inquisition? Without Corypheus, her purpose had been served, but she supposed there was still work to do. She didn't really want to go home yet, she wasn't sure where that even was anymore. She prayed it was somewhere warm, and unaffected by the remaining rifts. 

Ah of course, the rifts. They were still scattered about and she was the only one who could truly close them. She supposed that she must stay, even though she wanted nothing more than to get away. 

She dragged her tired body over to her bed and laid down under the cover. Her mind wandered back to not so long ago when he had said words so full of care, when he had said that no matter what happened what they had was real. She still didn't know what that meant. 

When she drifted off to sleep a few seconds later, she drifted into the Fade. Anywhere was better than here, and she let herself be dragged away on the whims of wisps. See found herself in a forest somewhere. The dense trees, and smell of pine straw made her feel at home. It was warm here, the sunlight sprinkled through the trees and lit up her amber skin. She closed her eyes and soaked it up. 

When she opened them, playful wisps danced about her, they led her forwards excitedly. She smiled as she danced after them, playing and jumping and twirling in such a beautiful way. Her dance only further excited the spirits and they swirled around her as she danced.

Suddenly, the wisps became aggravated, there was a presence disturbing the atmosphere. It was a searching mind, a mind focused on her, and she could feel it as well. She decided to stay in the forest, preferring the protection of the trees over the open field ahead. 

She was alone now, and fear struck her irrationally so she climbed a tree and sat there silently. She controlled her breathing and watched from above as squirrels played and halla danced. The wind blew through her hair, and she noticed it was down, flowing around her shoulders in waves of red. 

After awhile she left the safety of the tree and trodded through the trees carefully and silently. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a large wolf, but whenever she looked that direction, the beast was no where to be seen. It was strange, because she could even hear his footsteps off to her left, but he was not there. 

Oddly, she wasn't afraid of the animal. It had a familiar presence, a presence that she recognized but couldn't place. It made her feel safe and comfortable, though it didn't make sense to her. 

The whole night went by in such a fashion, and when she awoke she decided it was a strange dream and left it at that. It would not be explained until years later. For now, she had to nurse her broken heart, had to move forward even when she didn't want to. It was hard and she found it unnecessary. He could have stayed. He could have stayed and loved her and been with her, but he had left without even saying goodbye. It was a hard blow, and she didn't think she would ever get past it. 

In time, she would learn to live with it. But never would she get past the love that was lost. The connection was still there, but it would never be whole again.


End file.
